


Metropolis Flow

by ljmaystrader



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Breakfast, Coffee, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Drinking & Talking, Exibi-exhibish-exhibitionist, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, In Public, Kissing, Licking, Omega is a ghoul and inhuman, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex Act, Shower Sex, Showers, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, blanket burritos, sub space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljmaystrader/pseuds/ljmaystrader
Summary: A self indulgent accountant bites off more than she can chew with the mysterious man in a bar.





	1. Selena with an 'E'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather self-indulgent piece that begged to be written and is not yet complete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A self indulgent accountant bites off more than she can chew with a mysterious man at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather shameless self indulgent piece for nanowrimo that is not yet complete

I had been seeing him around the bar I frequented after work. He was a beautiful specimen of a man; tall, handsome, smoldering eyes and the cutest grin. I was damn near instantly smitten with him and wished nothing more than to know what he tasted like. 

He was finished up with his band's gig and was across from me at the bar. I had finally gathered enough liquid courage to send a drink his way. I caught the bartender as she passed by me with a half empty plate of what was probably bacon cheese fries and asked her what he had been drinking and that the next one was on me. 

I fiddled with the cocktail stirrer left in my glass and tried my hardest not to stare in anticipation of the delivery. She passed by me again one more time before handing off the beer. When I looked up next I didn’t see him, or the drink. Great. There goes Mr. Handsome and my money. 

I felt someone sidle up beside me into the next stool. I flinched and immediately scooted away from whoever it was, not even bothering to look up. I was brooding and slightly deflated at being shot down. When he started talking to the bartender or whomever he was with, he could barely be heard over the music and chatter from the other patrons, but I paid him no mind. My thoughts were slowly being watered down along with the ice in my glass. 

A sudden tapping on my arm jolted me from my reverie and I turned to scowl at the guy. Couldn’t he tell I just wanted to stew in my misery? I quickly picked up jaw up and snapped my mouth closed when I saw that it was Mr. Handsome sitting next to me with that signature shit eating grin I had come to associate with him. He tried speaking to me again, but unfortunately I still couldn’t hear him very well. I put my hand up and pointed to my ear before leaning forward and turning my head to hear him properly. In retrospect I probably had leaned too far because when he spoke his hot breath sent tingles and shivers all over my skin. 

"You know, usually I don’t accept drinks from strangers," he said. It wasn’t how I expected him to sound. He was relatively gentle-voiced for someone who looked so gruff and scruffy. I smiled regardless as my mind had already formed my response on my tongue. 

"You know, I normally don’t send drinks over to strangers," I smirked, hoping it didn’t sound as lame as I thought. He didn’t seem to mind as he grinned. Before he could say anything though, I asked if we could swap seats so I could hear him better. He agreed, stood, and politely helped me off my stool and hop up on his before sitting back down in the one I had gotten up from. Whether it was the alcohol of slight embarrassment, my face flushed with heat as I explained I was hard of hearing and had hearing loss in my left ear. The man nodded and took a sip of the beer I had sent him. 

"So what brings you here..." he trailed off, though his voice was expectant. I realized I hadn't actually introduced myself. 

"Lena," I offered "And I just moved here a couple of weeks ago for work.” He nodded, nursing his drink. 

"I thought you were a fresh face. I hadn’t seen you here until recently, I’m-" he cut himself off and seemed to think better of whatever he was about to say, "Omega." 

I didn’t mean to, but I couldn’t help but laugh a little. "Omega? What kind of name is that?" Ok, that was definitely the alcohol kicking my mouth in motion now. He furrowed his brows and gave me a rather stern look. 

"Yeah? What kind of name is Lena, then?" His tone was playful, as was his quick jab to my shoulder, and it put me at ease thinking I had upset him. I grinned, trying to hold in my giggles. 

"If you must know, its short for Selena," I turned to look at my drink, suddenly fascinated at the little bit of fruit in it. "You would go by Lena too if your parents had named you after a comic book character," I muttered, mostly to myself. It was so loud in the place I didn’t expect him to hear it. 

"I’m sorry?" 

"No its nothing, just-" 

"No, what comic?" He asked, throwing me off. I cut my eyes at him, slightly afraid of the reaction. It almost always never went well. 

"My dad was a huge comic book fan, Batman in particular. So I was literally named Selena, and guess what my last name is?" 

Mr. Handsome’s face, no, Omegas face perked up, his eyes squinting and crinkling at the edges as his grin widened. "No. You can’t be serious." 

"Yep, serious as a heart attack. My dad convinced my mom to christen me Selena Kyle, after Catwoman," I felt like crawling under my seat. "It isn’t spelled exactly the same, my mom agreed to do it if it could be spelled slightly different. She was a mega fan of the singer so, Selena with an ‘e’ instead of an ‘I’." 

Omega grinned and said nothing, choosing to swig his beer. That was a first. Usually someone always made a joke about it; that was the normal reaction. Very rarely someone made a rather obscene joke about it: “Oh, does this cat woman have claws?”, “Would Kitty like some milk?” (That one usually accompanied a rather vulgar dick-grab). Those people got drinks dumped on them. Omega however seemed to mull it over as if contemplating it. Maybe he didn’t know who Selena was? Was Selena even popular here? 

As if reading my mind he spoke up. "I’m not the biggest fan, but I liked "Dreaming of You"; I’m a sucker for sappy lovey pop songs,” he shrugged. “ I’m a giant ABBA fan," he snickered and glanced at me, smirking lopsidedly. I grinned too before laughing softly. A big guy like him being an ABBA fan? I was expecting something more along the lines of hard rock, metal or something. Maybe even EDM but not ABBA.

"So, Selena with an "e", what do you do? You said you moved here for work," he said, raising his hand to flag the lovely bartender and order another beer. He tacked on another round for me as well, and I looked up, not expecting him to do that. I gave him a curious and slightly apprehensive look apparently and the tall broad man simply shrugged and winked at me. "We're squared up now, don’t worry." He said. 

Oh. Well I suppose that made sense. I guess he didn’t like the feeling of owing anyone anything, or that he was in someone’s debt. That was certainly something we shared, then. Although, I hadn’t intended on ordering another sex on the beach. It wasn’t a bad drink, on the contrary it was one of my favourites, it just wasn’t what I was in the mood for.

"I just got a new job in accounting for a firm not too far from here actually. I..., " I stopped mid sentence, unsure how much I was willing to divulge to this man. "I just moved here not too long ago. A couple of weeks," I reiterated unintentionally and was thankful that the bartender brought over my new drink. I accepted it, grateful to have something to turn my focus on before panic set in.

"You said that already. Why did you decide here? I mean where did you move from?" He was trying to be friendly as far as small talk with a random person in a bar went, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go down that path now. What if he knew Lucas? Or knew someone who knew him? This was completely impossible seeing as how I was in an entirely different country at this point on the other side of the planet. That was entirely my anxiety talking. It made connections and conspiracies out of thin air.

No. No, I’m not doing this now. I stomped on the paranoid idea, squashing it under my pointed heel. I tossed my hair over my shoulder as I looked up into his enticing dark eyes. From the lighting I couldn’t tell if they were green or blue, but they were mesmerizing either way. 

"I moved here for work like I said. I’m an accountant. What about you?" I knew I was repeating myself like a broken record at this point, but I hoped to steer the conversation away from myself and my reasons. Whether he sensed my uncomfort or got my drift, he nodded and moved onto another topic. 

"This is my hometown actually. I was born here, more or less,” the corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin accompanied with an ‘I know something you don’t know’ glint in his eye. How can someone be more or less from somewhere? “I just started playing with my band about half a year or so back," he tried in vain to flag our barkeep but she was rather busy with a couple of tipsy men. 

"I’ve seen you play a little. You sound pretty good. I mean, from what I’ve heard anyway. I come up after work on Friday nights," I lied. I came in almost every other night. I didn’t really know anyone and this was the only place close to my apartment that was open late that served drinks. I needed to slow down on it before it became an unfortunate habit. 

The next half hour went on by as he talked about himself, his band and friends and brothers. They had just as strange names as he did, Alpha, Air, and... Something. I had already forgotten. He finally had flagged down the bar tender and ordered another beer before turning to me and asking if I wanted another drink. I requested a glass of water because my head was already swimmy-feeling and I was actually enjoying myself for once, and I wanted to enjoy it. Not to mention if I had to pay for it I needed to at least try to think of my wallet.

"Do you mind if I go outside for a smoke?" He asked midway through pulling out a pack of cigarettes and fishing around his leather jacket for a lighter. I shook my head. "I'll be back in a few then," he slid off his stool and walked briskly through the crowd of people. 

I took this time to check my phone (no new notifications), then cracked open my compact and checked my reflection. Everything still in order and in place, maybe needing to touch up my lipstick, but eh, not looking too bad. 

I felt pretty good about everything so far and things seemed to be going on fairly well. He was just as charming and friendly as I had hoped he would be. I considered myself lucky that he seemed as interested in me as I was him. The tall and broad man emerged from a writhing mass of bodies from the dance floor and straddled the seat from behind and scooted forward into place once more. He smelled of smoke and ash and it wasn’t as awful as I remembered cigarettes smelling. Maybe he smoked the twigs and berries kind of froufrou smokes that were more expensive just because they could be. How pretentious.

"Sorry for leaving you alone for so long, did you miss me?" He smirked cheekily. I returned the look in kind, as he shifted his barstool closer to mine. His body heat was like being stuck up close to your own personal space heater and I felt myself melting into him. It was a comfortable silence that followed for a few moments as he downed his last drink and pushed it back towards the inner side of the counter. I didn’t want to think of the tab. I should have stopped a few drinks back. 

"Another?" The lady came back around and took the empty glass. Omega nodded. The woman motioned to me. I should have said no. 

"Crown apple and coke please," I smiled softly, the lady nodded and turned back to the bottle wall to get started. I did not think hard enough about saying no. My credit card began to softly weep.

"Thats a weird drink combo, apple and coke?" He made a sour face that I just grinned and giggled at. 

"Hey, just like a shot of whiskey and a pickle juice chaser: don’t knock it ‘til you try it," I took a swig of the remnants of my last drink, totally ignoring the glass of water I had asked for. Omega made an even worse face and shook his head, chuckling. 

"I will have to take your word for it because there’s no way in hell I’m trying that one!" 

"Oh come on, live a little, Omega," I joked as the woman returned with our next round. I said thanks and then immediately asked for two shots of Jack Daniels and two of pickle juice. She gave me the strangest look as she asked if I really meant to drink the pickle brine. I nodded, the warmth from my drinks catching up with me. She shrugged as she turned back to the drink wall. 

"Do you normally mix all your alcohols up like this? I mean you already had your lights with... what is that a sex on the beach? And now you’re having your darks with your whiskey?" He continued to chuckle at me, clearly amused by the strange little American. 

I didn’t mind. He had to prove himself with this next drink anyway. The woman brought them over and asked if she could watch us drink them, to which I had enthusiastically nodded, perhaps feeling myself emboldened by the previous drinks. I picked up the two shots of whiskey, offering one up to the beautiful Omega, before sliding over his pickle juice. I held it up in a toasting manner, he mirrored me, and we clinked our glasses together. 

"Cheers love," I said then tossed back my shot and then the chaser, smacking my lips together and grinning like a fool. Omega and the bartender both looked at me then to each other in either awe or shared disgust. I wasn’t sure of which. Her lips split in a grin and she nodded to him. He suddenly didn’t seem so amused now that it was his turn. He squared his shoulders, clearing his throat as he tried to hype himself up. 

He took the shot of Jack like a champ, but absolutely lost it at the pickle juice. He swallowed it down, don’t get me wrong, but he was thoroughly disgusted by it. "Oh for fucks sake! Satan's balls that’s nasty!" He said and reached out grabbing my water and chugged it down to get the taste from his mouth. "Blegh!" He stuck his long tongue out. I ogled it a little too long and felt familiar tinges of heat slither through my lower belly. I wanted to feel that tongue on me and have it leave hot slimy trails over my skin and between my legs. My face flushed and I bit my lower lip. I could feel the tips of my ears burn with a tinge of pink.

The bartender had already turned away, laughing her ass off at him, so I was lucky she didn’t see the flash of lust in my expression. It hadn’t seemed to be missed by Omega however. He set his hand on my leg, just above my knee. He had beautifully large hands with veins I wanted to map with my own tongue before finding out how they felt around my throat or buried inside me. 

"I suppose you think that was pretty funny, hm? That’s ok," he said in a very low, almost growl of a voice. He leaned in and brushed the shell of my ear with the tip of his nose, as he gently but firmly squeezed my thigh. "That is perfectly fine min älskling, I just hope you are prepared for payback." his breath was warm against my neck. It sent shivers down my spine and gave me gooseflesh. Omega removed his hand slowly, teasingly, allowing his fingers to trace lightly along my skin as he settled back and adjusted his seat. 

The look on my face and the soft gasp told him all he needed to know. He had effectively ensnared me and I was all but willing to throw down here and now in the middle of this fucking bar. 

Omega sipped his latest beer, arching an eyebrow at me. His dark eyes glittered with sly mischief and I could honestly feel myself soaking through my panties by this point. The poor bar stool would need to be mopped if this kept on. 

"Your drink will water down if you don’t hurry and drink it," he said, smirking. I had completely forgotten I even ordered another drink. I looked over to the dark amber liquid as condensation slid down the side of the small glass and pooled onto the papery cardboard coaster. It was hard to concentrate now that I had to contend with the throbbing lust and desire in my gut swirling with the bubbly fuzz of alcohol in my brain. I was just a bit beyond tipsy at this point and unable to drive if my life depended on it. Luckily, I had taken a cab from work to here, unable to catch the last bus. With everything within walking or biking distance, it seemed silly to drive everywhere. Plus, public transportation was a godsend here. So naturally, I took it at every opportunity and tonight would be no different. I thought about how I would ask this lovely gentleman to come back home with me as I sipped on my crown and coke. 

"So, beautiful Sist- Selena," he stumbled. “What else do you have planned for this evening? Surely you have something else better to do on a Friday night other than sit and generously chat up an old ghou- guy like me?" He stumbled again, catching himself. I ignored the strange slip-ups, having no idea what he was even trying to say.

I shook my head. "S'been pretty boring since I relocated. I don’t have many friends or family in the area so I mostly just fend for myself. But,” I swallowed and licked my lips, “I might like to make plans with you tomorrow." This was certainly the boldness of the drinks I had consumed imbibing me with a confidence I hadn’t felt in years. If I could send the guy a drink, I could invite him back home. 

"Oh? Is that right?" His eyebrows inched upwards. He took my bait and now I prayed to whomever happened to be listening that I could reel him in.

"Yeah, I'd love to fix you breakfast in the morning," I smirked, biting my lower lip at him. I had given up and given into the warmth of the liquor and left myself open to contend with things as they came now. I was definitely more drunk at this point than I had anticipated on being. Not the grossly sobbing and slurring my thoughts as they left my mouth kind of drunk, but the just bold enough to actually say what I wanted with no fear kind of drunk. I hoped beyond hope it wouldn’t come back to bite me in the ass.

"I like pancakes and black coffee," he said, smiling ear to ear as he hopped backwards off his barstool. He adjusted his jeans slightly awkwardly. I fished in my small clutch for my card when he had already whipped his wallet out, laid down far too many bills than was necessary to cover both my and his tabs, and expertly flipped it closed and back in his back pocket before I even had found the single stupid card. "Ready then?" He flashed a beautifully lazy and easy smile. I could only nod and zip my clutch up. He offered me a hand up and I readily took it. His big strong hand engulfed mine with a surprising softness and warmth as he pulled me to my feet and through the crowd of bodies to the door. His thumb rubbed the back of my hand in small circles, with the other he wrenched open the wooden and glass door and ushered me forward first. 

The cool night air took me a bit by surprise. It wasn’t this chilly when I had gotten off work earlier in the evening. I drew up closer to him hoping to steal a bit of his warmth. My blouse may have been long sleeved but it wasn’t thick enough to actually be of any use. My skirt was also a rather poor choice, but hopefully soon I wouldn’t be burdened with clothes anymore and my floor could deal with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the build up for what's to come with our accountants tryst with the Omega ghoul.  
I always enjoy and welcome comments, kudos, and general emoji enthusiasm <3


	2. Experienced to say the least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely accountant takes a ghoul home for a delightful and sinful night of pleasure.

A chill swept over me and I shivered, stepping closer and pressing myself against him. He drew me inside his arms and warm leather jacket, shielding me from further gusts of wind from the traffic. He was solid, inhumanly warm and I wanted to learn every curve of his muscled body. 

"Would you mind if we headed to your place? I don’t want my brothers to interrupt us," he said, smirking down at me. I only nodded before he withdrew his arms from his jacket one at a time, pulled it from around him and wrapped me up in it. It was deliciously warm and the leather mingled with his cologne was intoxicating. He was in a plain black tight fitted short sleeve t shirt underneath it and I wanted to ask if he would get cold, but my mouth was suddenly so dry at the sight of his tattooed arms. I licked my lips at the thought of tracing those with my tongue later.

He hailed a cab with a loud whistle and a wave and watched as it pulled over to the curb beside us. Omega opened the back door for me and climbed inside behind me. 

"Where to?" The driver asked, looking at our reflection in the rear-view mirror. I gave him the address to my apartment building and we set off into the street lit night. 

Omega had one arm behind my head and shoulders and the other on his knee with his legs splayed apart. I looked down, unable to stop myself from just having to take a peek at the growing bulge in his jeans. I felt it when I was pressed up against him on the sidewalk in front of the pub, but I was too entranced by his eyes, those lips and muscled arms, I couldn’t bring myself to look anywhere else. 

Releasing my death grip on the leather, I tentatively put my hand on his upper thigh. He tensed under my light touch, but relaxed. Omega tilted his head down to look at my hand then up to me, arching his eyebrow up. I slowly dragged my hand up and over towards his bulge. He closed his eyes, groaning ever so slightly. Perhaps it was more of a soft grunt, but I wasn’t going to nitpick as I grabbed a handful and squeezed. His breath hitched in his throat, his eyes closed and his brows knit together. He put his hand on top of mine, tracing his shaft easily. His eyelids fluttered open about halfway, his gaze landing on mine. It was dark, dripping with lust and tantalizingly mesmerizing.

"Soon," he whispered, "I'll give you this as so much more min älskling," he moved forward and gently kissed the side of my jaw, plotting a course for my ear. "I'll have you begging and pleading for it," he murmured, raising the hand that was on top of mine to cup my face. "And Im not going to stop until you are the most satisfied you have been in your entire life," he punctuated it with a nip to my earlobe. 

I was beyond wet at this point; more like soaked. He chuckled darkly before clearing his throat and adjusting himself back in his seat. He tugged in vain at the crotch of his tight black jeans to give himself a bit more room. A smirk was plastered on his lips as I sat there dumbfounded and forgetting how to breathe. 

The cab pulled to a stop outside of my building. Again, Omega pulled his wallet out and handed the driver a few folded bills, sliding his way out of the cab. I know there’s no way that our fare was that much, but I wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth on that one. Not when I was about to get dicked down by said gift horse.

Without skipping a beat he had rushed over to my side of the car and opened up the door for me. He politely extended a hand and helped me to my feet. He pulled me far closer to his body than I had anticipated, and I stumbled a little onto him, but he barely seemed to notice. Omega gazed down into me with those dark eyes blazing with intensity. His chest was already heaving with shaky breaths in anticipation. 

"Lead the way?" He asked in a deep, husky voice. He raked his blunt fingernails down my back and I couldn’t stop myself from moaning softly. I nodded, my eyelids were turning heavy. I swallowed hard and pivoted on the ball of my foot, grabbed one of his hands and dragged him into the apartment building. I had never hit the elevator button so hard and fast in my life. 

Omega practically shoved me inside the small space when the elevator 'dinged' and the doors slid open. My back hit the metallic wall and I slapped at the button panel frantically feeling around for floor six. I never moved my eyes from Omega's. They were blue and beautiful and I wanted to lose myself in them forever. At the very least, for tonight, anyway. He had me pinned with one of his arms on either side of my head. I grasped at his leather jacket and pulled it tighter around me. He was an inhuman vision of mysterious longing, and I couldn’t wait to have him. 

With my heels on, I was still nowhere close to Omega's height. He towered over me, pressing me against the wall of the elevator and holding me in place with his warm body. He slid a knee in-between my legs and separated them so I had no freedom to move. He moved in close, nuzzling his nose at the side of my neck, nibbling up to my ear where he breathed a soft groan of want. I could feel his hardness pressed into me when he rolled his hips and I shuddered with delight at the thought of it being inside me soon. 

He kissed back down my neck, across my jaw before repeated the motions along the opposite side. He pulled back before meeting my chin as the elevator 'dinged' again and the doors slid open. Luckily no one else had been in need of a lift at either stop. Omega grinned and crossed the small space. He held up his arm, bent at the elbow, gesturing me ahead, and inclining his head slightly. 

"After you," he leered up at me with that devilish smirk still on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. I was done for; this man was going to eat me alive and make me beg for more. 

I clutched his jacket in one hand and pressed my small handbag to my stomach as I remembered how to walk and search for my door key at the same time. My legs felt like jelly and my hands trembled. Omega followed me closely. He set his hands on my hips as we approached my door, apartment number 611. I shook as I tried slotting the key into the hole. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous about having this strange man coming inside my apartment. I was nervous about the whole ordeal, but excited all the same. 

Once the door was open and we both were inside, all hell broke loose and no holds barred. Omega struck like a predator finally cornering his prey. I welcomed his hunt. He rounded on me, pushing me back against the door. It was a flurry of hands and moans and mouths crashing together. He tasted of ash and smoke and remnants of his beer and something sweet or savory... something I couldn’t put my finger on. His hands roamed and groped at every part of my body he could possibly reach and touch. He tossed the leather jacket aside onto the couch as he crouched down onto his knees before me. He slid his hands down my sides and around behind me, groping and squeezing my ass and the backs of my thighs. 

"Can I taste you?" He asked in a husky and thick voice, looking up at me with dark hungry eyes. "Please?" He had already inched my skirt up as he was asking and I couldn’t tell him no, so I aided him in just removing it altogether. I unhooked the small eye hook and zipped it down, Omega did the rest in helping me step out of not only the skirt but my heels as well. He practically threw one leg over his shoulder and pressed his face against my mound. 

"Ohh fuck, Omega, " my head tilted back against the door. ”I’m not sure I can stay upright at this rate.” My legs were already wobbly as it was, but now I had this beautiful man wanting to worship me at my alter and I was very much becoming overwhelmed to remain vertical. He slithered his way up my body, allowing my leg that was over his shoulder to slide down his arm and then his waist. He held it in place, pushed into me, and hoisted me up by the other thigh. My legs hooked firmly around his middle as I looped my arms around his neck. He carried me to the couch and laid me down. 

He sank into the plush cushions on his knees and kissed me passionately and deeply. He was all encompassing and suffocating my senses. I craved his touch more than my next breath. My hands moved on their own accord and they balled up into fistfuls of his t shirt. I tugged and Omega, sensing my notion, leaned up just enough for me to pull the black tee over his head. He swiftly moved back down to claim my lips once more. 

Where my hands were busy now tangling themselves around a silver chain once hidden beneath his shirt and his hair, his were freely gripping and cupping my breasts through my blouse and bra. His left thumb had found my nipple and he toyed with the hardening nub, swirling it beneath the pad of his digit. His right hand now drifted downwards, ticking over my ribs and side, making its way further down my body and into the waistband of my panties. 

He wriggled his hand beneath the plain cotton and stroked over the soft hair he found there. He groaned into my mouth once his fingertips traced over the cleft of soft flesh. I gasped as they expertly parted my labia and slid further between my wet folds. I clutched tightly at whatever part of him I could hold onto, only for him to chuckle darkly and slither his way down my body once more. My eyes clenched shut tightly and my head tilted back on its own accord as a sigh of pleasure slipped past my parted lips.

His calloused fingertips delicately stroked over my soft sensitive skin coaxing breathy sighs and high pitched moans from my throat. Omega roughly squeezed my breast once more before letting go and dragging his hand down to meet with the other. He tugged on the elastic and edged my panties down over my hips roughly. I tried to help by lifting my hips up for him, but I think he growled at me. I couldn’t be sure of what I truly heard because the feeling of someone between my legs who actually wanted to take time to please me was a welcome reprieve from past encounters. I forced my eyes open to look at him. His eyes were already trained on mine. He licked his lips and I felt my stomach quiver and turn flips. 

He swirled his fingertips through my wetness, exploring every nook and crevice to his desire. When he felt ready he removed his hand, bringing his slicked fingers to his mouth and licked them clean in the most obscene manner I had ever seen. He licked his lips completely clean, seemingly savoring every last ounce of flavor he could find. He then surged forward on top of me to share his findings with a deep kiss. I felt his hands on my side, gripping and pulling the fabric of my panties from my body. What I failed to see was sharp black nails perforate the cotton before he ripped them clean apart. He did the same motions on the opposite side and flung the useless scrap of material somewhere behind him. 

Omega continued to kiss and lick me all the way down my chin, jaw and neck to my chest. 

"You’re still wearing too much clothing," he growled, taking handfuls of my blouse and beginning to tug at it. 

"Wait!" I said suddenly, startling both of us. "I really need this shirt for work, please," I fumbled with small stupid buttons, trying desperately to save the garment from this man. He chuckled once more before deftly undoing them single handedly and hurriedly removing the offending article and adding to the pile of discarded clothing. My bra went next as he shoved his arm between the couch and my body, unhooking it with precision and flinging it off to the side to join the others. He was clearly experienced with this and the thought of it excited me far more than it should have.

"No worries gorgeous, I can be surprisingly gentle min älskling," he peppered my neck with easy kisses before travelling back down to where he stopped. His hands were so warm and large and cupped my feverish skin seemingly everywhere at once. I was lost in the feelings of adoration and appreciation he showered me with. His lips were scorching, leaving trails of hot fire wherever they landed. My body was electric and I felt I could come undone from just being touched from this man. 

He sat back on his haunches trying for a comfortable position with both him and me on the couch before giving up and slinking onto the floor beside me. Omega pulled me to him, adjusting my position and getting my legs settled over his shoulders. 

He flicked his heated gaze up to mine once more. "Are you ready?" he asked in that velvety smooth voice I was growing accustomed to hearing. I nodded just once before he eagerly dove in to my pussy. My breath hitched, my legs seized, and I swear to whichever god was available, I was already on edge and prepared to fall over the precipice. He didn’t bother to take his time or be sensual about anything. He devoured me with such fervor and vigor, my entire soul ascended to a higher plane of existence. There were no thoughts to be had other than a litany of 'oh-fuck-oh-fuck-oh-fuck', over and over again. He didn’t bother to spread my labia apart with his hands or hold me open with the tips of his fingers, he just went straight in with his entire face, soaking himself with my juices. 

At some point he had to come up for air, though I had no real way of knowing how long it had taken. The only marker of the occasion was his breath coming out in pants against my wet flesh. My eyes were glazed over and I was not even seeing my ceiling or the back of my couch anymore. I only felt satisfied and on the fringe of a powerful orgasm when a new sensation was brought in. Omega had moved his hand from my hip, brining it around to touch me softly. He circled my entrance with the pad of a single finger before dipping it inside, bringing it back out just as quickly as he entered. He did this a few times, each pass he sank in deeper until his finger was fully inside me. 

Omega crooked his finger and stroked my innermost walls until he found my g-spot. He then did this little jerking or twitching motion, I’m not sure exactly, because all I felt was wave after wave of pure pleasure whiting out my vision. Combined with his lips wrapped around my clit and his tongue flicking against it, I came hard against his face and mouth. He began to chuckle, whether it was at my expense or not, I had no idea, nor did I care as he continued to do that little wiggly thing. My legs were trembling and my chest was heaving with ragged and shallow breaths. He only slowed down when I whined at the overstimulation. 

He extracted his finger and swirled it around me entrance as he gingerly placed kisses on my clit then my labia and mound. His eyes flicked up to mine, but I wasn’t seeing him clearly.

"You alright there, Selena with an 'e'?" He asked in a joking tone as he sat back on his ass, stroking my calves tentatively. They twitched sporadically under his gentle touches. 

"Yes," I croaked out. I was already fucking spent and the night had just begun. Fuck. I cleared my throat and attempted to sit up. I made it about a few inches off the couch before giving up and falling back into the cushions. He chuckled softly, laying my legs back down from off his shoulders. He placed easy kisses on my knees, one at a time, though he continued to stay in between them. 

"Good," Omega growled in that deep luxurious voice. He pushed himself up to his knees, rolled back to his feet and loomed over me, kissing his way back up the length of my body. "I’m not anywhere near through with you yet, my darling," he added. Our lips came together in an almost bruising kiss. Omega slid both arms underneath my shoulders and pulled me up to meet his solid body. He rolled his hips against my core, reminding me of what else I had to look forward to this evening, as if I had already forgotten. I groaned into his mouth, my arms encircling his neck. My hips bucked up into his trying desperately to get to his hard length. 

Breathless, I pulled away from his entrancing kisses long enough to gaze up into his smoldering eyes. He looked down at me with such burning intensity, I almost felt small underneath him. "Take me to bed, Omega," I asked of him quietly, not even realizing that I had said it until the words were already out.

"As you command," he replied, scooping me up in his strong arms as if I were nigh weightless. He held me in his firm and muscular embrace, cradling me to him. "Um, Lena?" 

"Yes?" I answered him softly. 

"I do not know where your bedroom is," he whispered in a small voice, his face flushing in slight embarrassment as he looked at me. I cracked a grin, attempting to stifle the silent giggles trapped in my throat. I couldn’t contain them however and jiggled us both as a fit of laughter burst from me. 

"Put me down, I'll show you," I managed between laughs. The tall man snickered along with me, but set me to my feet. He held onto my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I squished his in return and pulled him around the loveseat, marching us both toward my bedroom. "I probably should have given you the grand tour first, but um, we seemed to have more pressing and urgent matters to attend to," I snickered, giving him a sly grin over my shoulder. 

"Indeed," he grinned that lopsided grin of his and I melted all over again for him. If I wasn’t careful I could very well end up catching feelings for this beautiful man. Especially if he could do that swirly thing with his tongue, goddamn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it, let me know by leaving a comment down below. If you didn't, let me know that too.


	3. Rock it 'til waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega takes our lovely accountant to bed at her behest.

"So you've seen the living room, probably caught a glimpse of my kitchen, and that’s the bathroom," I pointed at the small dark room ahead of us at the end of the short hallway. "And this is my bedroom," I muttered as we crossed the threshold. 

Omega lunged forward, scooping me up in his arms once more, this time bridal style. I shrieked in surprise, but he just grinned and kissed my lips softly. "You requested I take you to bed, didn’t you? That’s what I intend to do." 

He walked over and laid me back gently against the mattress. The bed dipped slightly with his weight as he kneeled onto it. I propped myself up somewhat to get a better look at him and to try to figure out just what his next move would be. I had regained my senses from the onslaught of post-orgasmic haze through my bought of laughter and was ready for more. 

"Ah fuck," he said softly. "Give me just a moment, please. I promise I will be right back," he patted my thigh and when he twisted himself to slide back onto his feet I felt what was hopefully his phone vibrating against my lower leg. I made a noncommittal noise resembling "mhm" and flopped back against the bed. My mind raced with disastrous possibilities as my anxiety began to run wild. I hoped to all saints above it wasn't his wife or girlfriend or something. I hadn’t seen a ring, but with skills like he had, there was the very real possibility of him being tethered to someone. I threw my arm over my eyes and forcefully willed the thoughts away. 

From the bathroom I overheard a hushed conversation in a language I didn’t speak. I tried not to pry, but I couldn’t stop myself from listening anyway. He had after all, left the bedroom door open. It didn’t sound angry or anything like that, just rather annoyed. My stomach twisted in knots of anxiety. 

A few moments later, the sounds of the toilet flushing and two dull thuds brought me back to the present. I had almost fallen asleep within the span of five minutes. My body was mostly relaxed and sated with his ample oral skills, regardless of my mental worries. 

Omega entered my room in much less clothing he had left in; his boots, socks, and jeans had been abandoned somewhere along the way. He was a little different than how I had imagined him to be underneath his clothes. Not nearly as hairy or burly looking as I felt he should be, but soft with a bit of pudge around his middle. His legs were thick and jiggled with his steps. I bit my lip, soaking all of him in. 

"Sorry about that," he smirked, a twinkle returning to his eyes. "Now, where were we, love?" 

I licked my lips, patting the bed beside me and arching my eyebrow. "I do believe you were right about here." 

"Ah yes, I remember now," he sauntered across the small space and I could tell he was getting back in the mood because his tight black boxer briefs left little to the imagination. Of course, there was some imagination still in effect as I couldn’t see the full package, but from what I could tell, I was in for quite a ride. 

The bed squeaked a little as Omega climbed atop it as well as me. I thought he would get up to lie beside me, but as he straddled my hips I was left with no choice but to lie on my back beneath him. His full weight on top of me was delicious. My hands inched up his arms, over his biceps and to his broad naked shoulders. They continued their journey upwards on either side of his neck around to the back of his head. I gently pulled him down to me, my lips brushed against his as our shared breath passed between us. 

It was different now, much less urgent, though the desire was still there. Omega reached out, leaning his weight on one arm, he stroked an errant strand of hair from my face. 

"Tell me what you want most, Lena," his lips brushed mine with his words. My tongue felt too thick for my mouth suddenly. I had never before had a lover so tentative to needs and wants alone. I trailed my fingertips with both hands across the expanse of his muscular shoulders, down his back to his ass and gave it a nice firm squeeze just to see his reaction. He closed his eyes and groaned, his hips automatically rolling into mine. 

With one hand on that glorious ass of his, I slithered the other around his hip to his groin, taking his rigid cock in my palm. He was quite the handful; heavy, thick, warm and pulsing against my feather light touches. 

"Please," it was the only thing I could manage and I hoped my eyes could convey all that was left unspoken. He gazed down at me with those beautiful eyes, and I felt myself getting lost in the endless oceanic pools of pure blue. His brows knit together as if he were contemplating something. He cocked his head to the side, whispering softly into my ear. 

"Please?" He breathed onto my neck, sending chills through me. "Please what, min älskling? Tell me what it is you want and it’s all yours." Omega nuzzled the spot just behind my ear; the spot that never failed to make me squirm or my back arch. 

A breathy sigh escaped my throat and I tilted my head aside to give him more room to work. Usually, I despised having to vocalize exactly what I wanted or how I wanted it, but I suppose I could make an exception for my newest partner. 

I raked my nails up his back with the hand that had been clenching his ass. Omega growled in my ear and hair. It spurred me to arc my back and press into his solid chest. 

"Fuck me," I whimpered, "please." My body writhed against his, struggling to touch as much of him as I could. My right hand still was wrapped around his weighty dick; it pulsed and if possible, became the slightest bit thicker. I was certain I had imagined it, but I didn’t care that my mind was playing tricks on me. Not if it meant I could have this man inside me quicker. 

"As you command of me, beautiful," he pushed himself up onto his knees, hooking his thumbs into the soft elastic band of his boxers and inched them down with a rather arousing shimmy. Most men would just yank them off in one go, but not this one. No, he wanted me to wait for him to drag it out a little longer. He had just cleared the trim patch of dark blond pubic hair when he stopped. He blinked a few times before tilting his head forward, drawing his brows together. 

"Would you prefer I use a condom or...?" He asked quietly, his voice trailing off. My eyes widened in surprise and my face fell. I hadn't stopped to think that far ahead and I didn’t think I was equipped for it either. To be fair, condoms were not on my shopping list since I had moved. 

"Oh shit, I usually keep them in my nightstand, but I haven’t-" 

"It’s alright, I’ve got you covered," he smirked as he reached behind him and seemingly pulled a small foil square from out of thin air. "Here, you hang on to this," he set it down onto my stomach. It was real enough because I felt it tickle me with the little jagged edges. I have to admit however, I was disappointed at there being only one. I was hoping for at least two rounds with him, or more, if I were still conscious and able to move.

Omega slid backwards off the bed and onto his feet, gracefully disrobing from the last article of clothing he had on. When his cock finally bobbed free, my insides clenched around the idea of being spread open for him. I licked my lips in anticipation, and found my mouth was watering for him. I rolled over and up onto my hands and knees, then crawled over to where he was standing before me. I reached out to touch him. He hesitated, his feet shoulder width apart and his arms were midway in motion. 

He felt hot and so fucking soft. I delicately traced along a prominent vein along his shaft, marveling at how devastatingly big he looked and felt in my grasp. He shifted, putting his hands behind his back casually as if he were simply looking at a painting on a museum wall. I glanced up at him, his eyes were trained on me but his expression was calm and unreadable. I continued my exploration of him with gentle touches and light strokes, shifting the velvety smooth skin across muscle and veins. I brought my other hand up to continue my work with his cock as I glided lower to feel his balls. They were slightly uneven with one hanging just faintly lower than the other, and they were more oval than round. They felt so firm and heavy though; I blushed at the thought of all the places I would like to see his cum splattered across my body. It was strange indeed how I found myself wanting to be painted with this man’s seed, as normally that wasn’t a turn on at all for me. 

Omega simply stood as I continued to caress him, unfazed at being groped and fondled. He was still as a living statue. The only way I could tell he was enjoying himself was his breathing quickening or becoming heavier. I looked back up at him, his head was tilted back slightly and his eyes were closed, those soft lips of his were parted just so. 

"Omega?" I called up to him in a low quiet voice. He tilted his head down, his eyes half lidded. He nodded once for me to continue. "Can I...?" 

"Yes," he answered with no hesitation. It was small and shaky but oozing with trembling desire. He kept his eyes open and on me. I smiled a wicked grin, squeezing his cock. "Oh _fuck_ yes," he moaned, his eyes rolled back, closing in pleasure as he scrunched his eyebrows together. His hips jerked forward once, drawing my attention back to the matter at hand. 

My mouth watered, I darted my tongue out to wet my lips. I flicked my eyes up to him to watch his reaction as I kissed the warm tip of his cock. Omega pressed his lips together seemingly biting them before they parted and a heavy sigh escaped. I didn’t want to take the time to tease him with my tongue, I had all night after all, and the thought of what he would taste like mixed together with my own natural flavors excited me much more than edging him. 

I slid my lips along the length of his shaft down one side and then back up the other. His tiny whimpers above me spurred me on. I moaned as I slid his cock head between my lips, flicking my tongue across the slit and frenulum. 

"Oh fuck," he breathed, adjusting his stance, but not removing his hands from behind his back. I wriggled myself off the bed to be at a more comfortable angle on my knees on the floor in front of him. I still kept the one hand tenderly fondling his balls and the other I moved up to his hip for stability. As I glided back and forth across his dick, Omega continued to vocalize just how much he enjoyed what I was doing to him. Breathy sighs, moans, whimpers, all of it was making me salivate more and more. Unfortunately this meant I was also drooling more around his cock. I tried my best to slurp it all up and down, but he put his hand on the side of my head. When I looked up, backing up from his cock, he was nearly panting with his eyes already staring down at me. 

"No, please, I-I like it messy," if possible, his face flushed more than it already was. To test this, I simply opened my mouth and let my tongue hang out with the almost mouthful of pre-come-mixed-saliva drip over and down my chin and onto my bare chest. His eyes softened, going out of focus as he breathed in sharply. "Fucking hell that’s hot as fuck." Omega slipped his fingers through the mess, dragging it along my lips then glided his fingers into my mouth, caressing my tongue in small circles. "Such a good fucking girl," he crooned. 

I allowed him a few more passes before biting gently on his fingers. He tried to pull them out, but I tugged lightly on them, swirling my tongue against their tips. He took it as a challenge however. With his free arm he brought me up to my feet, yanked his hand free from my mouth and replaced it with his own. The kiss was horribly sloppy, hurried, and frantic. He held onto me by the back of my skull and I gripped his neck and short hair, holding onto him as if my next breath depended on it. He stepped forward, towards the bed, the backs of my knees hitting the mattress. 

With one arm he held onto me, the other he searched blindly for the discarded and forgotten condom. He hit the sheets with an open palm, hoping to feel at least part of the foil wrapper. We continued the kiss while he continued his descent down and on top of me, laying me back against the bed. He knelt with one knee on the side of my hip and the other rooted to the floor. His tongue finally worked its way inside my mouth and I couldn’t help but to nibble on it. Omega growled and bucked his hips down into mine. 

It was then that I felt something stabbing me in my left ass cheek. Whether it was from the movement or the sheet shifting, I am not sure, but I was determined to find out what it was that kept poking at my skin. I ran my hand down and felt up under me and hummed in delight when I figured out what it was. I slapped the condom against his chest and hiked my leg up over his hip. He groaned, rubbing his cock in between my thighs, our secretions mingling together. Omega broke away from the kiss breathless. 

"Min älskling," he rutted against me. "I need to be inside you.” With that he tore apart the thin foil wrapper and rolled the latex over his thick cock. He held the base with one hand and propped himself up with the other near my shoulder. "Wait, fuck, do you have any lube? I don’t want this to be painful," he sounded slightly worried as he prodded the tip against my labia. He noted my hesitation and forced a tight smile. "I’m of course not trying to brag, but I know what I’m working with, min älskling." 

"Nightstand," I blurted out then cleared my throat. "It’s in the nightstand." My pulse quickened and I felt so incredibly hot all over in anticipation for this man to take me. Yet there was also slight trepidation for his measureable size and girth. I really hadn’t been able to take all that much of him in my mouth, so I focused solely on what I could and that was what, maybe a third? My mind raced as I heard Omega pull the wooden drawer open and fumble with the junk for a moment before he extracted the small bottle of lubricant. 

I scooted back onto the bed with my legs dangling off at the knee. Omega tapped my thigh with the bottle, one eyebrow arched in a look that said 'Do you want to do this or shall I?' I took the small bottle from him, squirted some lube over my fingers and slathered it thickly onto every possible area it could go, still thinking it was unnecessary with all my own slickness. I handed the bottle back to him and he surprisingly squirted a dab onto his sheathed cock before setting the lubricant back onto the nightstand. I felt like a fucking slip 'n slide. 

He eased back onto the bed, crawling on top of me, kissing his way up my stomach, over my sternum between my breasts and peppering little kisses all over my chest. He licked a stripe over my clavicle and up my neck to my ear. It sent shivers across my skin like static electricity. 

"Are you ready?" He whispered, his lips nipping at my ear. He spread my legs with his large warm hands, aligning us together. I gazed up hungrily into his eyes. 

"Please." 

The word no longer left my lips than Omega pressed inside me painfully, slowly. I hate to admit he was right about all the slippery lube. My breath caught in my throat, a silent gasp, stuck. I was helpless as he carefully retreated then pushed inside once again. Repeating the same fluid motion, the drag and pull, slowly my body adjusted to his substantial girth. He was not joking under any circumstances and I was so deliciously full and stretched around him. 

He bit his lip in concentration, but those beautifully deadly eyes never left mine for a moment. I was trapped and could not look away, paralyzed by the immense pleasure and sensuality of it all. This man, this stranger, whom I had only known by stolen glances, was taking me in my own bed, in my apartment that I leased myself, and yet I felt more complete with him in this moment than I ever have with another human being. Perhaps it was because, I would soon learn, he was not a human being at all. 

Omega sooner than expected, bottomed out deep within me. He was nearly panting from exertion of holding back. It was clear that going this slowly was something that was really taking a toll on him. I whimpered as my walls fluttered in vain around him 

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you? Is it too-" 

"I'm fine, it’s good. There’s just a lot," I huffed out a snicker. We stayed coupled together for a few more moments sharing gentle pets, strokes and kisses, before Omega slowly pulled back then began a more graceful pace. It was akin to being slowly molded into a shape you weren’t used to taking. He would alternate between pumping me full of dick and swirling his hips and grinding slowly into me; pushing even deeper as if he were trying to leave a lasting imprint of his cock buried within me. 

My hands spent this time learning the scope of his body, touching and exploring all of the places I could reach. I felt the sturdy muscles move and shift beneath his skin with every thrust of his hips. His strong shoulders standing firm as he kept himself upright above me. 

"Omega," I moaned softly, dragging my short nails down his side. He twitched and I groaned. "Fuck me harder, please. Give me more," I requested. The beautiful man above me gave me a devilish grin. 

"Oh sweetheart, didn’t you ever learn to be careful what you asked for?" He quirked an eyebrow up at me. In a flash he had snatched a hold of my legs by the backs of my thighs and had bent me nearly in half. He was up on his knees and had pulled out nearly completely. I had absolutely no time for a witty remark because all sense died on my tongue when he thrust hard and deep into me. I cried out at the sudden surge of energy from him. 

It felt like the backs of my wrists were glued to their spots on either side above my head. My knees were spread as wide apart as he could get them and he was pressing me down into the mattress giving me exactly what I asked for. It was almost brutal and I truly was not properly prepared for it, but it knocked all thoughts from my brain and all I felt was white hot heat radiating from my core and parading through all my nerve endings. 

Omega fucked me like a beast. He pummeled my tight pussy into oblivion and back, growling as he did so. It was my turn however to let him hear exactly how what he was doing affected me. The drawn coil within me snapped with a powerful orgasm behind it. I screamed out for him, throwing my head back as far as it could go. He swiftly descended upon my bare neck, biting and sucking a bruise along my jugular. I convulsed wildly around him and he continued to fuck me through my second or maybe it was the third orgasm of the night. Time was no longer real, so there was no point to counting anything.

He admittedly eased up a bit afterwards to keep me from being over stimulated I bet. I felt limp and floaty and golden. I tried to catch my breath but there was no way that was going to happen with the wondrous man above me. 

"Tell me my darling, do you wish for more?" His velvety voice was darker now, gravelly, and deeply seductive. He had slowed his strokes in an attempt to coax my body to relax even more so than I already was. I nodded vigorously to the best of my abilitiy.

"Oh god yes!" I gasped airily. The man only chuckled before leaning down, looming over me with a truly frightening gleam in his eyes. 

"My darling, your god isn’t here. There is only me," he murmured quietly. He had relinquished his hold on my lower half and allowed my body to fall disgracefully splayed open around him. Omega smoothed those large hands over my hips to soothe their ache at being held in an awkward angle they were not used to being in for so long. My brain took his words and rolled them around as it tried to decipher if this man were truly dangerous to me and if it really cared or not. I decided that he was the right level of risk I wanted to take. 

"Omega?" I called out to him. He smiled with that lopsided grin and we both felt my walls clench around his cock as it was still within me. "Can I ride you?" 

He bowed his head. "You may do anything you wish with me. Tonight I am at your disposal and should see you use me however you will." 

We collectively groaned as my pussy attempted to strangle his dick. 

"Although, I must say if you keep on I will bend you over- oh sh-shit!" I clenched him again involuntarily, "-bend you over on the nearest surface and-nngh, fuck!" He couldn’t help but picking up his pace once more. I didn’t feel like stopping him either to be honest. He lifted one of my legs and put my ankle onto his shoulder, holding it in place with one of his strong arms. With the other he reached down and grabbed a handful of my breast, squeezing and rolling the fatty tissue between his fingers and open palm. 

"It would seem- uhn! That you enjoy being a naughty girl though," he gradually sped up, fucking me harder and faster until the smacking sounds of flesh on flesh combined with grunts, moans, and my wails of absolute pleasure could probably be heard into the hallway and adjoining room. "Not bothering to use her words!" He pounded into me. 

"Shit- fuck-_ uhhhnn_! Omega please! Please, fuck-! Give me more, please!" I begged, keening a long and high pitched wail into the darkness around us. "Please, please give me more!" I was moaning uncontrollably. My breasts bounced and jerked with every piston-like thrust of his hips as they hammered into me. I snatched a hold of them with both hands, pinching and twisting my nipples, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. I no longer knew what I was even saying. My brain was overloaded and all synapses were firing with white-hot electric pleasure. 

"Omega," I sighed his name more times than I remember. He lunged forward. Our lips crashed together in a vicious kiss, as still he continued fucking me. His grip on my leg faltered momentarily while he reached and grabbed hold of my other ankle, yanking it up and over his shoulder in a death grip. He broke the kiss first, yet remained close enough that his breath was hot on my lips.

"Play with yourself, love. Show me how you like to be touched and pleased," he commanded. Who was I to say no to this man? Omega was up on his knees again, holding my ankles in place his shoulders-width apart.

I reached down at the apex where my thighs met and my digits slid easily through the folds of my labia because of how absolutely wet and creamy I had become. (Not to even mention the obscene amount of lubrication we had used, but damn if it hadn’t been needed at the beginning.) Omega's eyes were trained to the spot where our bodies joined, watching my motions intently. He even slowed down his pace to watch and learn my movements. 

My face was already flushed from the exertion of our rather strenuous activities, but I blushed harder because I had never done something like this before. None of my previous partners cared to watch, much less ask to be shown. Omega slowed his movement further to more sensual body rolls, his cock graciously dragged and pressed against my g-spot with each pass. I was getting so close to the edge again. I continued rubbing my clit in the little circles that I liked using my fingers just so, when Omega reached down and laid his hand on top of mine and began to take over. 

He didn’t swat my hand away, just gradually let me remove my hand, his own taking control as my body twitched and spasmed around him involuntarily. I was actually afraid about accidentally kicking him with the leg he wasn’t currently holding onto. My thigh twitched when he rubbed my clit a certain way. 

Omega pulled out suddenly leaving me feel barren and empty, already missing his large size inside me. He dropped to his belly in between my legs and continued with his hands what he started with his dick. His fingers pressed more urgently against my g-spot with far more precision and dexterity than his cock. Combining that with his hot mouth replacing our hands on my clit, I was losing my grip on reality. He sucked hard around my clit then alternated with swirling his tongue, mimicking the small circles I showed him. 

"O-Omeg-!" His name caught in the back of my throat. 

"Come for me, min älskling," he uttered against my skin in between heaping mouthfuls of my pussy. It wasn’t a demand or a question, no. The way he said it made it a statement of who that orgasm belonged to, who that orgasm was for, and who was causing it to happen. "Come for me." 

The coil tightened and twisted in my gut more and more just waiting for the last pin to fall. 

"Ahhn! Omega fuck- abou... about-t-to c- uhhnn!" I tried to clamp the poor man between my thighs and roll like a fucking alligator to twist his head off. Luckily for me he was far stronger than I gave him credit for. Omega held my hips firmly in place with just one arm as he continued his assault against my sensitive clit with his tongue and my g-spot with his fingers. My belly seemingly swelled with the deep breaths I was gasping in and holding; my legs shook with uncontrollable tremors. I fought to get away from the intense onslaught of pleasure he was giving me, but he held me down and forced another orgasm from me. 

Unfortunately neither he nor I were prepared when I squirted all over him. I was nearly screaming with tears in my eyes, rolling down my cheeks and my mouth wide open. My back arched fully from the bed, lifting me and partly bringing Omega with me until he pushed me back down with his arm over my lower belly and hips. Reality was nothing but a blur and my body felt like it had shattered and then pieced back together by this man’s tongue. He stroked me gently with his fingers petting all over my walls, and gave my clit super soft, delicate kisses working me through the powerful orgasm and ushering me into the afterglow. 

I felt like very satisfied jelly for a few blissful moments. My breath was ragged still and I did my best to try and tame it. Omega remained on his belly in between my legs with his head resting on my inner thigh. He gave it gentle kisses and rubbed over my skin wherever he could reach that wasn’t putting too much pressure on me. He was drenched in sweat and I could feel it sliding down over my skin. I didn’t want to move. I didn’t want to think. What I wanted was a nap, and then more of whatever the fuck that was.

Like a stretched out rubber band, my mind snapped recent memories into place and to my horror I realized what I had just done and that it was in fact not sweat dripping down this poor man's face... I sat up immediately, startling the man settled between my legs. 

"Oh my god, Omega I am so sorry! I am so, so, sorry! Let me up, I'll get you a towel and and-" 

"It's fine," he snickered before laughing fully. "I promise, I'm alright,” he smiled up at me.” But I take it that was a first for you?" He arched an eyebrow up at me with a grin. Smug bastard. 

I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself, completely embarrassed. Omega continued to grin, still chuckling a little. 

"Well, I mean I did promise you'd be the most satisfied you've ever been, and I think we are off to a great start," he said, climbing to his feet and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I wouldn’t say no to that towel though,” he sneered, running his hand over his face and back through his hair, slicking it back with my… well, slick.

With the mood effectively ruined for me I got up on jelly-legs and went to the hall closet, fetching two towels for cleanup. My bed wasn't nearly as soaked as I thought it would be, Omega taking the brunt of my bombastic orgasm. He dried off, swinging it over his shoulder and slipping off the condom from his softening cock. I felt rather embarrassed at how this night was turning so sour from such a promising start. Noticing the shift in my mood he took me by the hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing across my knuckles individually. 

"The night is still young my dear. Do not fret over something that you so very clearly enjoyed,” Omega said softly. He smiled warmly and I couldn’t help the tiny smile that crossed my lips. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I just fucked everything up though. It must have showed over my face because he suggested something that completely derailed my train of thought entirely.

“What would you say to a shared shower, hm? Let me bathe you."


	4. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and Lena take a nice shower together.

"That actually sounds lovely." A nice hot shower was just what was in order after all of… that. Oh god, the mess I had made on that poor man’s face… fuck.

"Come then. Let me take care of you," he took a hold of my hand and led me out to my bathroom. It honestly was one of the reasons I chose the apartment, even though parts of it were cramped and probably not up to code. The bathroom had an unusually large shower stall that could probably fit 4 people and still have room to move about comfortably. 

"Wait, I'm sorry, what?" My legs stopped moving as his words finally registered through the post-orgasmic haze. Did he say he wanted to bathe me?

"Let me take care of you?" He looked and sounded just as confused as I felt. 

"No, the other part. You want to bathe me? Is… is that common here?" I thought I had done my homework before moving abroad. I wrapped my arm around my midsection.

"Uh, well yes and no. It is where I am from, but I am guessing that it isn't where you are from," Omega offered, still holding my hand. He gave it a slight reassuring squeeze.

"No, not hardly. But I'm willing to give anything a go at least once I suppose." I was beginning to feel tonight was slowly turning into an extremely lucid pipe dream at this point. I must have fallen and hit my head somewhere and dreamed all of this. That was far more plausible than having such a handsome man in my humble abode, pleasing me well above and beyond what I was accustomed to, and on top of all that the guy wanted to continue pampering me? Yeah, this was certainly a dream.

When we entered the bathroom Omega immediately spun me around and sat me down on top of the closed toilet lid and set to work prepping everything. He had gotten towels and wash cloths from the linen closet in the hall, started the shower and waited along with me. The mirror was growing foggy and steam was loftily roiling from over the glass door. Omega reached inside to judge the temperature. He adjusted the knob then checked again. 

"Whenever you're ready, beautiful," he said. He held out a wet hand to me and beckoned me forth. With his guidance, I stepped inside the stall with Omega close behind me. I felt more at ease being encircled by the hot water and steam. I closed my eyes and let the warmth surrounding me release the tension I was holding onto. Large hands soon found their way on my shoulders, then to my upper back and down my sides to my hips. He pulled me close to him and I felt him becoming more aroused as his cock stiffened against my lower back. He reached around me to the bar of soap set in its little alcove in the tiled wall. 

He hummed more so to himself as he wet and soaped up the wash cloth and set to work gently scrubbing my skin. _Lucas would never have dared do this for me_ I thought to myself. As quickly as the thought sprung up, I shoved him from my mind and allowed myself just to feel Omega's broad soapy hands all over my body. It was a surprisingly sensual and intimate thing to be bathed by someone else. Omega took extra care with my neck and chest. He stopped to squeeze and fondle my breasts from behind. I gasped, tilting my head back onto his shoulder. He took my chin between his forefinger and thumb then kissed me so tenderly I felt I might break. I moaned into his mouth, our tongues coiled around one another. He even licked the inside of my teeth, which admittedly was strange, but so unusual feeling it was delightful. 

I twisted around in his strong arms and wrapped my own about his neck, drawing him as close as we could get. He attempted to scrub at my back with the washcloth but he mostly just rubbed idly, too preoccupied with other things. I pressed myself against him just to touch as much of him as possible. His kisses were addictive and the sounds he made along with them were just the same. His cock was trapped between us, jutting into my belly. I could feel my insides contract, desperate to be filled with him once more. My eyes fluttered open halfway as I pulled away from the kiss breathless with one goal in mind. 

"Take me," I breathed the words against his lips. His striking blue eyes lit flames anew inside me that needed to be quelled. 

"Of course," he replied, smirking. "Let's get you rinsed off first-" 

"No. I need you inside of me now." I reached up with both hands, cupping his face and drawing him back down for another searing kiss. He growled and I could feel the vibrations rumbling from his chest. Omega rocked his hips against me. "Please," I murmured in between kisses. 

"I don’t have protection, Lena." He said quietly breaking away to stare intently down at me. Those eyebrows furrowing once more.

"I don’t care." I replied, pulling him back in. He kissed me with a resigned fury. His hands clutched me tightly and I would probably have little Omega-fingertip-size- bruises there in the morning; I didn’t care. In that moment all I wanted was him. How that happened was up to him. 

"Are you sure?" He plastered kisses all over my lips and my jaw on his way down to my neck where he nipped playfully between warm kisses. 

"Ohh fuh-! Yes, yes I’m sure," I moaned as I tilted my head to the side to allow him more access to the sensitive spots on my neck. He bit down and then sucked a small bruise where my neck joined my shoulder. He bit me again before licking the spot, then kissing it as if to seal it. Omega's hands had come around to my chest now where he took handfuls of my ample breasts and pinched my nipples as he saw fit to play and tease them. He rolled them between his fingers, tugging, pulling, massaging, and all the while continuing to kiss me deeply. 

Suddenly he retracted his hands, placed them on my hips and spun me to face the tiled wall. He laid his hand on my upper back, between my shoulder blades, and pushed me to bend forward a bit. 

"Hands on the wall, beautiful. Keep them there," he commanded in a dark tone as he nudged my feet apart. He grabbed my hips roughly adjusting me to where he wanted me. Though the water was still warm and steamy I had shivers rolling down my spine. He ran his hands up over my sides, shoulders, back down to my hips in a few cyclic rounds. Omega bent over me to reach around and tug on my nipples and squeeze my breasts once more. I made the mistake of moving my hand to place on top of his. He snatched my wrist and pinned it above my head to the wall. 

"I asked nicely once, I will not ask again." He growled, pressing my palm once into the tile before releasing his grip. He swatted my ass unexpectedly. Not enough to actually hurt, but the sting was oh so delicious. I bit my lip, groaning, and half hoping he would do it again. "Remember min älskling, bad girls get punished," he stated, bending over to lick the shell of my ear. "Unless of course that’s what you want." 

I pushed my ass back into him aiming for any friction I could take. I needed his cock to be in me this very second, and any longer simply would not do. He rolled his hips against me, his dick sliding along the cleft of my ass, teasing me. Omega took himself in hand, aligning us once more before just brushing the tip through my folds. I was still considerably slick seeing as how there was still so much lube coating me. His bare cock was so much warmer than through the latex barrier and I tried once more in vain to push my way onto him. The man snickered above me and held onto my hips more firmly. 

Omega pressed the tip just to my entrance, easing inside leisurely. His cock twitched, stretching me in a new way and I moaned softly unable to hold it in as he continued to push inside me. He felt not unlike fire inside me and I wanted to burn eternally. It wasn't long until he reached the very back of me and bottomed out. He pulled on my hips trying to force himself deeper, but it was impossible. He rolled his hips once, twice, setting what I assumed was going to be the new rhythm. 

He swore under his breath, them murmured something I couldn’t understand in another language. 

In English his words spilled out in a jumble with barely a breath between them. "You feel so fucking good unholy fuck so tight and warm and so ... fucking... wet." He punctuated the last few words with short quick thrusts. This should have been my warning but I was far too preoccupied to think, nor did I care to do so. 

The next thrust, he pulled out almost completely before slamming back inside me. I cried out, lost my footing and equally scabbled to find something to hold onto. Omega thankfully was more prepared than I and had such a great hold on me that he was able to keep my body in place as I scrambled for purchase. He repeated this cycle of pulling out ever so slowly, then impaling me upon his thick cock. It wasn’t more than I could handle, but his length and girth made me blissfully aware of just how long it had been. 

With each passing second, I was gradually losing myself in the pleasure of it all. The showerhead continued pouring down water upon us, but the actual purpose of it was lost on us at the moment. I didn’t care about cleaning my body with Omega's magnificent cock attempting to bounce off my cervix like a spring board. 

He began building up a new faster pace now, fucking me in earnest. He guided my leg up so I could rest my foot on the little ledge on the side. This allowed him to strike a different angle that had me seeing stars. My insides fluttered and alternated between clenching and shuddering; we both knew I was not about to last much longer. Omega now ran his short nails on one hand up and over my back. I thought he would reach up to pull my hair, but he didn’t. He rested his hand in the middle of my back between my shoulder blades. He drew circles onto my skin with his nails, yet strangely they felt like they were much sharper now. 

I had tears in my eyes from clenching them so tightly. I was a moaning mess of a tight bundle of pure electricity and I was ready to explode at any second. Omega continued to plow into my tight pussy with reckless abandon. I had no idea how he managed to maintain his composure when I was shattering and being reconstructed multiple times a minute. My leg trembled and threatened to give way and I turned to look over my shoulder at the beautiful blond man who was giving me every inch of his cock as if his life depended on it. 

I didn’t have to say a word for Omega to know what I was thinking the second his eyes met mine. He couldn’t move quickly enough to spin me, pin me against the wall and throw my legs around his waist. Our lips came together in scorching kisses and searching tongues. He penetrated me once more, picking up right where he left off, only now we were a tangled, drowned version of fucking and limbs and moans and grunts and sighs. Breathlessly we parted, but continued staring each other down, almost willing the other to be the first to finish. With each thrust of his hips he ripped a deep guttural moan from my throat and together we filled the small bathroom with a chorus of lust fueled sounds. 

I was the first to tip over the edge. I came hard around Omega's thick cock. He only gripped me tighter as I wailed with pleasure, my back arcing and curving with my release. My legs shook violently and I swear to god I heard him laugh menacingly. 

"I'm glad you’re enjoying yourself min älskling," he said with a huff of effort, "because I'm not stopping."   
My eyes rolled back into my skull and I’m pretty sure the few things I managed to say were completely incoherent. I was being pounded into oblivion and I didn’t honestly give a fuck if the world around us fell off the face of the planet. 

Omega held onto me tightly and pressed his entire body into mine as he slowed his pace to more sensual body rolls to help ease me through the over stimulation. I gasped and keened with every push of his thick cock inside me. It was too much and I was so full. He kept rubbing against all the deepest and most pleasurable spots inside me, I couldn’t take it. I came again around his engorged dick. Omega grunted and groaned against my neck as I spasmed all around him, tightening and convulsing with every wave of pleasure from my orgasm. 

I was nearly sobbing at this point, but he continued to glide in and out through my tight heat. He nuzzled against my neck, playfully biting and murmuring words in a language I couldn’t understand. My body was heavy and I couldn’t see straight anymore, so I closed my eyes and let myself go as Omega continued to stroke into me tenderly. I felt I was unraveling at every seam and being stitched back together over and over again. 

"O-Omega," I panted. "I don- hnn!" He began to pick up the intensity. He eased out before shoving himself back in all in one powerful thrust, then repeated the motion. My words were lost as I could only pant breathlessly and moan in response. 

"Use your words, beautiful," he said, planting himself inside me and rolling his hips grinding into me. 

A rolling verse of 'please' left my mouth a handful of times before I could make myself say anything different. 

"I c-cant take an-unf! Ahhh shit, I can’t take an-anymore," I looked up at him. He stopped moving and stilled within me, his cock almost painfully pulsing and pushing against my deepest parts. 

"Oh, my darling," he said softly. "You surely can," he pushed even deeper "and you will." 

I thought he would take it slow like he had been, but no. Omega's lust was lit anew and he fucked me with such fervor and vigor I expected the wall to give in and be fucked straight through it and on the pile of rubble. 

Wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure crashed through me and I wailed, fully sobbing now as I clutched onto the wild beast before me. The air around us was drenched with my cries and pleas of 'no more' 'please' and 'oh fuck don’t stop'. I was confused and bewildered and unsure of my left from my fucking right. The only constant was Omega's cock as he continued to plow me forcefully. 

He snarled into my ear amongst ragged husky breaths. "I'm getting so fucking close." He whimpered. 

"In me," I uttered, unaware of the words leaving my lips. "I want to feel it when you explode inside me." 

His hips stuttered and falters a few times with me having thrown him off his rhythm. The tips of his fingers drove themselves painfully into my fleshy hips. I groaned, cracking my eyes open. His were clenched tightly with his brows furrowed in concentration. As if he sensed I was staring at him, he opened his eyes and for a split second I could have sworn they were swirling with purple iridescence. He lunged forward and our lips collided in a fiercely passionate kiss. 

I hungrily swallowed all of his excess groans and deeply guttural grunts. He whined into my mouth and released his hold on my tongue. Omega broke away suddenly, throwing his head back as he thrust forward, burying himself as deeply as possible. He came with a near roar and I accompanied him, together falling over the precipice. 

My senses were burning and whiting out. Time stopped, toes curled, breath failed, and everything crashed together in a single second. My back arched and I had unknowingly dug my heels into him trying to pull him even deeper. 

Omega was grasping me as if his very essence depended on it. My stomach hurt from involuntarily clenching my abs and forgetting how to breathe. We folded together, our foreheads bumping into each other’s and we both panted and breathed heavily in each other’s faces. We shared small soft gentle kisses and hushed murmurs of thanks and praise. I was exhausted, but utterly satisfied. 

"D'you think you can stand on your own, beautiful?" He whispered as he planted a trail of tender kisses along my cheek and jaw. I made a small noise in the back of my throat that I hoped came across as 'uh huh'. I wasn’t sure I could fully form sentences at the moment seeing as I had just had the sense fucked out of me. Omega nodded and slowly untangled my legs from around his hips, gradually slipping out from me in the process, and setting me upright. 

I would have been good except I slipped. Luckily Omega was quick on the draw and held me steady, chuckling. 

"Alright, almost then," he kept those sexy large hands on me until he was positive I was able to be let go and still upright without falling. 

"I'm amazed you still have at least warm water," he turned so the water would splash his chest and not his back. He was very red from where it had been constantly bombarding his back. I reached out to touch it gingerly but he turned around suddenly and I found myself caressing his nipple instead. He just laughed and took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "You're insatiable, darling." 

"No, I-" 

"Give me a few moments and we'll have round two, yeah?" He picked up the washcloth that had been discarded and forgotten in favor of astronomical shower sex. 

"Round t-two?" I gulped. 

"Well for me technically it would be round two, you... I uh, I wasn't keeping count." He soaped up the rag and reached out for me. "Let's actually scrub down this time though, ok?" 

I had only shared a shower with one or two previous lovers, but I had never actually had anyone bathe me before. Omega acted as though this were completely normal and an everyday occurrence, and for him it was I suppose. It was awkward as all hell allowing someone to actually scrub at my armpits though, but by god he did and as embarrassing as it was, I let him. I did however take the rag from him and wash up my own nethers though. There was no way in hell I was letting him was my asshole. That was where I drew my line in the metaphorical sand.  
Once we were both clean and our hair was equally as soaked as the rest of us was, we finally shut off the water and emerged from the shower. He stepped out first and the bathroom was just a wall of fog. He wrapped the fluffy towel around me and opened the door. 

It billowed out into the hallway like how it would from opening up a coffin in one of those old Hollywood monster movies. I hoped no one else needed a shower in the morning because we probably went through the entire apartment complex's reserve of hot water. I was very much not looking forward to my gas nor water bill for this, but whatever it was it would be worth every cent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and keeping up with me and my horrendous updating schedule, or lack thereof. Depression kicks my ass hard this time of year and I'm struggling. Your kind words and comments and kudos and everything really help make me smile and want to keep going. So, thank you.


	5. Take it easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega shows Lena a much softer side of himself.

He led me back into the bedroom and asked me to sit at the edge of the bed before noticing there was a chair in front of the vanity. He directed me to sit down there instead and that he would be right back. 

I purposefully avoided looking at myself in the mirror because there’s no telling what my face actually looked like from the steam and water equally causing my makeup to undoubtedly run all over my face. My skin stung slightly from where he had dug his nails into me, but it was a lovely reminder of this glorious encounter. 

Omega came back with his hands and arms full. He had grabbed two bottles of water, my brush, what looked like my makeup wipes and moisturizer, and a few other things. I was slightly alarmed yet also halfway ready to just ask this man to move in with me. I felt like a fucking queen getting dicked down and then pampered afterwards. 

He set most of the stuff on the bed and handed me a bottle of water and the small bottle of pain relievers. I gave him a quizzical look but accepted both. 

"Please trust me. You're gonna want those before your joints actually catch up with you." He cracked open his own water bottle and chugged half of it down. He motioned me to spin around with his finger. I spun my chair around and closed my eyes. "I probably should have asked your permission first before going through your stuff and getting all of that," he motioned to the bed, but I didn’t see it. "Sometimes I guess it’s easier to ask forgiveness then permission, huh?" He chuckled at his own quip before continuing. "Will you let me brush your hair out?" 

"Um... yeah sure," I wanted to marry this guy and I just spoke to him for the first time a few hours ago. I pressed my thighs together to try to nip the dull ache in the bud. I wasn’t prepared for round two just yet. Maybe it was three, I didn’t care to keep count. Omega set to work on brushing through my wet hair. He started by fisting my hair into a ponytail and brushing through the ends first. 

"You must have had long hair at one point," I said softly. He laughed and shook his head. 

"No, I live with a bunch of sisters." 

"Oh. Big family then?" My heart deflated slightly at the thought of this man still living at home with his family. He may have had his reasons but I had always assumed the worst. 

"Eh," he tilted his head to one side then the other as he thought how to answer that. "You could say that I suppose, yeah." He continued brushing out the tangles from my hair as if this were just a normal thing for him. I was more than ok with it however, as it felt fantastic for someone else to brush my hair.

We fell into a comfortable silence after that and I was just about asleep in my chair when he nudged me back awake. He smirked and handed me the packet of makeup wipes. 

"You don’t need to sleep in your makeup love; it’s not good for your skin." (I would eventually come to learn he had plenty of experience with that.) He tore open the packet and pulled out a wipe then handed it to me so I could wipe off my face for the night. I probably would have slept in my makeup and then woken up early to clear my skin and reapply, but this was much easier and thoughtful. I didn’t care that I was now fresh and clean faced before this strange man, and that alone was new and exhilarating for me.

Before, I would never be caught dead without makeup in front of any new partner until I was comfortable enough with them. This time, however, I was so at ease with Omega, I just wanted to snuggle up to him and have a good night’s rest.

Omega cleaned up after himself, disposed of our empty bottles and replaced all the items he had brought in with him by the time I finished removing my face and tossed the used wipe into the bin. I still had the towel wrapped around me but noticed that Omega had already discarded his and was using it to dry his short hair. I couldn’t help myself but to stare at his wondrous ass. It jiggled with the ferocity of which he scrubbed his head with the terry cloth. You could tell he worked out regularly because it wasn't fully round, but had some clear muscular definition. It wasn’t toned to the point of being perfectly sculpted, but good sweet lord that was the most perfect ass I had ever laid my eyes upon.

He stopped moving, draped the towel around his shoulders and stood stark naked in the middle of the bedroom. When I looked up, his eyes met mine in the full body mirror next to the dresser, a wistful smirk played on his lips. 

"Enjoying the view there, beautiful?" He asked coyly. I blushed but didn’t look away. 

"I most certainly am, handsome." I flicked my eyes down then up again and smirked. He turned around and the smirk turned into an open mouth gawk. Omega was well over halfway hard again. I snapped my mouth closed and swallowed as he slowly approached me. I however, could not look away from his package. 

"See something you like?" He crossed the length of the room and stopped before me. I wanted to reach out and stroke him. My core throbbed and spread its slithering tendrils of heat through me as it sought more pleasure from the man. I found myself breathing more deeply and heavily. I tilted my head back to gaze up at him from my seated position. My lips parted but I had no words. I should be exhausted after all that, but even through the bouts of sleepiness, the lust in my belly won out. 

He smirked down at me and extended his hand. "Would you like to lay down min älskling?" I took his hand, nodded and got up. I wasn’t paying attention and my towel slid off. Omega pulled me close and met my lips to his for a tender and rather chaste kiss before travelling upwards. "I definitely see something I like," he murmured in a deep husky tone against my hair. 

My body shuddered. Before I thought about what I was even thinking my mouth already began to spill words out. 

"I’m not sure that I can, Omega." 

He laughed a little. "That’s quite alright. We can just lie down if that's what you would prefer my darling." With that, Omega led me to the bed and turned the covers back for me. I crawled into bed, damp hair and all. I expected him to follow suit, but he made a confused face when he patted his side for something that was clearly not there. "Ah," he snickered. "I forgot. I’m not wearing pants." 

I couldn’t help but to laugh at his silly situation. "No, you sure aren’t." 

"Would you mind if I smoked before I came to bed?" He asked. 

"Um, sure just go into the living room and open the window if you don’t mind." 

Omega nodded once then disappeared into the hallway towards the living room. I pulled my covers up around me and fell back into the pillows. Part of me wondered if any of this was even real or if I had gotten super drunk and creative with my vibrator. 

Faint trails of cigarette smoke wafted through the room. I wasn’t sure if whether it was just that pungent or my being sensitive to it was the reason. I heard him speaking to someone, albeit muffled from the walls. He didn’t sound as urgent or bothered as he had the last time he was on the phone. But those anxiety inducing thoughts resurfaced. What if, what if... 

I pulled the covers up and over my head now, wrestling with the thoughts and didn’t even notice when Omega returned. 

"You'll smother like that, min älskling." He said, gently peeling the covers back from off my head. He had already turned off the lights. Omega crawled in beside me and cuddled up to me. His skin should have been chillier than it was, I thought. It took me some time to warm up and I had the heat on and was under the blankets. I wasn’t going to nitpick though; he was warm and I welcomed it. I curled into him as the little spoon and he wrapped those big arms of his around me best he could. Though, I noted he was still sporting a semi. 

A grin spread across my lips and I wriggled myself up against him, playfully teasing him as I nestled his cock right between my ass cheeks. He groaned and readjusted himself. He was getting harder and I grinned wickedly. I wiggled my hips again and smacked my face against the pillow feigning to get comfortable. He was leaking pre-cum already. I could feel it slicking up my skin. He tried to move again, but I continued to play this game with him. 

His breath was hot and heavy against my neck and he eventually gave in to me, rocking his hips steadily against mine. He whimpered a soft almost quiet little moan and I smirked to myself. I met his hips with rolls of my own and thought he would absolutely lose his mind. 

"Mmf, Lena," he groaned. "What are you doing?" 

"Hmm?" I answered, as if I didnt know. 

"This ass," he grabbed and squeezed my ass for emphasis before settling his hand on my hip and gripping it firmly. "What are you doing with this ass?" He kissed along my neck. It sent chills down my spine and I shuddered; my eyes rolled back even though they were closed. I licked my lips and tried to keep my tone even. 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

"Oh don’t give me that," he said with a growl. Omega squeezed my hip and grinded against me. "I thought someone said they weren't sure they could take anymore dick." He bit down on the same spot he had marked earlier and I bit back a whimper. He continued to rut against my ass and I truly burned for this man to be inside me once again. 

Without even thinking twice I tossed my leg up and back over his hip and reached between my legs searching for his thick cock. When I found it with my fingers I stroked him a few times before drawing him to my entrance. I was wet but not apparently enough for him to slide inside me. He tried to make it happen, but after a few failed attempts I grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on my nightstand and slicked us both up. He slipped inside and within two short thrusts he was seated balls deep within my pussy. 

Omega kept a slow and easy pace that was extremely comfortable yet also satisfying for the both of us. I rolled my hips in time to meet his hips. He kissed me lazily, playfully nipping every now and then on my lower lip. He had one arm wrapped underneath my neck and was squishing my left breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers then alternating with squishes. The other arm was over my leg helping hold it in place while he toyed with my clit in easy, languid circles. 

I was left not knowing really what to do with my hands because when I tried to take over for the one rubbing at my pussy, he wouldn’t let me. He said he had it and to let him take care of me, so I let him do just that. I laid back, snuggled close against his warm body and pet and stroked over what all I could reach. His arms were amazing to feel the muscles working as his fingers pleasured me. 

It wasn’t long until he rubbed one out of me and had me coming undone all over his cock. My walls fluttered and gripped his thick cock and the sound of him growling filthy words of praise in my ear had me white knuckling the sheets and forgetting how to breathe. He finally slowed then stopped rubbing my swollen and overly sensitive clit, but that just allowed him to roam his hand all over my body. My stomach flexed with aftershocks of my orgasm and Omega helped me ride through them. He tilted my head so he could kiss me more deeply and suckle my tongue. He bit the tip and tugged gently with his lips and I was absolutely, helplessly under his spell. 

We continued on, lazily fucking one another for at least half an hour more. I was nearing sheer exhaustion, but Omega made me feel so fucking full and good, I didn’t mind losing a bit of sleep for this; for him. I was too sensitive for him to keep using those talented fingers of his on my clit, so instead he just held me and pet over my skin and hair. If there was such a thing as cheesy as "making love" this was as close to it as I had ever been. Omega's stroke game was good, but this felt like so much more. Everything was gentle, tender, and unhurried. 

As all good things must come to an end, Omega soon would reach his own for the night. He clutched at my breast and kept his lips locked around a fresh bruise he just sucked on my shoulder. He whined as his hips began to move erratically and stuttering every few strokes. 

"Lena, I'm getting... getting so close. What do you want me to do, ohh fuck, when I-mmf- when I need to finish?" Omega asked in-between a handful of increasingly quick thrusts. In truth I wasn't even thinking about it at all, I didn’t have a plan in mind, and he had already finished inside me once before, so fuck it. No sense in making an unnecessary mess of the sheets. 

"In-inside me. I want you to fill me," I said against his jaw scruff. He pulled me impossibly close with the arm wrapped around me before he put his thick ringed hand to my throat. My walls fluttered around his hard cock as he continued to plow into me from behind. He held onto me as if his life depended on it and I to him. Our moans and whimpers mingled together as the headboard thumped against the wall. 

"Fucking hell, you’re so goddamn tight and wet, Lena. I can't, I’m gonna- fuck- come," Omega thrust one final time before spilling his thick seed deep inside me. A low and deep groan reverberated from his throat as he held me firmly to his body. I flexed around him, milking him instinctively, still floating from my last orgasmic high. I felt every twitch and spasm of his cock, and his breath was hot on my neck as he finally remembered to exhale. We gasped and breathed heavily together and picked back up where we left off with the soft and simple kisses and gentle pets and murmurs of praise. 

He softened and slipped out of me. His warm seed combined with my own wet juices slid down the crease where my hip joined my leg. Omega kept his strong arms coiled tightly around me, nuzzling my neck and scenting my hair. I enjoyed basking in the afterglow with him, but I didn’t want to sleep in a wet spot. I tried to disentangle myself from him, but he held strong to me. I giggled softly. 

"Come on now, I’ve got to get up and clean myself up," I tapped his arm. 

"But you’re so warm and comfortable, min älskling." 

"You are too, but I promise my bladder doesn’t give a single shit about my comfort," I joked and he unwillingly let me go with a pout. I had to admit, it was rather adorable on him. I strode into the bathroom, my bare feet making little smacking sounds on the cold tile floor. 

I used the bathroom, cleaned up the mess we made and went back into the bedroom. Omega was halfway covered up and leaning back against the fabric tufted headboard. He was scrolling through his phone or something, but he set it on the nightstand and I approached and crawled in bed next to him. He scooted down and under the covers with me. We cuddled up and I felt the exhaustion set into my bones in almost one swift movement. 

The last thing I remember was him placing a delicate kiss on my forehead and whispering 'goodnight'.


	6. Pancakes and coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you slept well. It's breakfast time now.

Sleep came easily for the both of us. However, it didn’t last nearly long enough to ease my joints and bones of the exhaustion of both work and the previous night’s lust-fueled romp. I awoke alone in my bed and with a slight crick in my neck. The smell of cigarettes, fresh coffee and sounds of someone rooting around in the kitchen greeted my senses. I rolled over, flopped my hand around for my phone and then remembered it was probably still in my purse from last night. It was more than likely dead by now, but that’s nothing a charger couldn’t fix. 

I swung my legs off the side of the bed, stretched and hunted for something to throw on. I saw my sleep shirt first, right where I left it yesterday on top of the dirty pile of clothes next to my dresser. Tossing it on, I went to the bathroom and giggled at how mussed up my hair was. I tamed it by pulling it back into a loose messy bun at the back of my head and securing it with a black elastic. 

My feet softly pap pap pap'd across the floor as I went back into the bedroom and collected my glasses from the nightstand. I was now ready to go meet my previous night’s partner in the kitchen. 

His back was to the living room, and he was humming softly to himself as he moved from the open fridge back to the counter. Omega had a cigarette between his lips, as he cracked open an egg into a mixing bowl. When he noticed me, I thought for a second he was about to swallow the rest of it, filter, ash and all. He quickly took it from his lips and gave me a sheepish smile. 

"Morning, beautiful. I um, I went ahead and started without you. I hope you don’t mind." He said, rushing to get all his words out so they ran together. It was kinda cute seeing him being a little nervous. 

"Morning to you too. What are you fixing over there?" I asked, stepping to his side to peer over into the bowl. The open box told me it was dry instant pancake mix, the kind you just add eggs and milk into (or water if you don’t give a fuck like I do). 

"Well, I thought I would make you those pancakes I mentioned liking last night," he winked at me. "But breakfast in bed is now off the table since you’re up." Omega put out his cigarette onto a nearby glass of ice water. He looked me up and down. "I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to put this on the back burner though and were hungry for something else," he said with a smirk. I definitely caught his drift and returned the gesture, giving him a little more to stare at by bending over the counter. My nightshirt rose up my thighs, barely covering the curve of my ass. 

"I dunno, Omega. Pancakes and there’s some bacon in the fridge that needs to be fixed before it turns... sounds like a good breakfast to me." I said slyly, cocking my hip out. "Unless of course you see something else you might like to eat?" I arched an eyebrow up at him. 

He groaned softly as his eyes continued to roam over my body. Omega ran his hand down my back and settled just above my ass. He leaned in and nuzzled against my hairline at my ear and placed a gentle kiss just underneath on my neck. It was a very tender area and hurt just a pinch, so I assumed there was a love bite there. 

"I would be willing if that's what you wish of me," he said in a dark and gruff voice. It gave me gooseflesh and I couldn’t help the soft whine as it escaped my parted lips. Omega ran a trail of hot kisses down my neck, turning me in his arms slowly so my back was against the counter. He kissed across my collar bones and up the other side of my neck until he landed where he wanted and slipped his tongue between my waiting lips. We both seemed sated last night, but I suppose with a little sleep we were equally rested and geared up for another round. 

I tilted my head, deepening the kiss further and placed a hand against his broad chest. Omega was virtually hairless everywhere except his head and groin and legs. He was a natural blond, but seemed to stay away from the sun as it was more of a dirty blond shade. I didn’t mind, he still had enough to pull and tug on so it would suffice as he went down on me. The other hand made easy work of his button and zipper on black jeans he had slipped on.

Things were getting rather heated when a knock came on my door, interrupting us. I squeaked in surprise and accidentally kneed Omega in the groin. It was of course, not on purpose, but a literal knee-jerk reaction when frightened. He cursed under his breath, closed his eyes tightly and dropped his head on my shoulder. I froze in place, immediately stuttering out words of apology and smoothing my hands over his pecs. 

The knock at the door came again, slightly louder. Omega kissed my neck. 

"I dare say I’m more dressed than you, I'll get it." He tugged on the front of his jeans, wriggling his hips a bit and adjusting himself. I darted back into the bedroom for a pair of sweatpants or yoga pants; anything to cover my lower half. 

I heard the door opening and the voice of someone speaking lowly to Omega. He replied in kind, thanked whomever it was and then shut the door, locking it back in place just as I emerged from the hallway. 

"Who was it?" I asked, not thinking about the fact he would have no idea since he didn’t live here. 

"One of your neighbors I’m guessing. Your mail got delivered to their box again apparently." He said, thumbing through the stack of letters. 

"Anything important?" I asked, slightly miffed that he would go through some random person's mail like that. It was rather rude I thought. I hopped up on the bar stool closest to me. 

"Nope, doesn’t look like it, but you did get some letter from an attorney?" He piled them back up orderly and then handed them over. I hoped he wouldn’t ask any questions about it and we could just get back to pancakes and coffee. 

I took the stack of mail and picked through them, locating the letter he indicated. I wanted to open it, but not in front of him. I also couldn’t stand any bad news before breakfast. The mail got set aside and instead, I propped my head up on one hand and i grinned at Omega, still gloriously shirtless and in his tight black jeans. 

"Care to pour a girl her cup of morning coffee?" I asked, tilting my head. Omega smiled, nodded and then turned to face the cupboards. He opened this one, then that one, and then another before sighing and hanging his head. I giggled and guided him to the right one, he was so close, but gave up just a little too soon. 

"Cream and sugar or?" He asked, pouring us both a mug full. 

"I'll get it," I hopped off my bar stool and walked around to the fridge for my creamer. "Why don’t you sit and let me take care of breakfast, yeah?" 

"No, I want to help. I started it after all, so I should also finish it. You work really hard all day behind a desk and running all sorts of numbers and stuff, and I rarely get a chance to cook at the church so-" 

"Church?" I don’t remember him saying he worked at a church. I don’t remember asking, either. I pulled the half pack of bacon out and set it on the counter while Omega continued on with the pancake batter. 

"Oh, um, yeah. I uh, I'm..." he stuttered. 

"Oh ok," I giggled nervously. "I was worried I had boned a priest last night," I looked up and over to Omega. "I mean, you aren’t a priest are you?" 

Omega chuckled as he mixed some vanilla and cinnamon into the pancake batter. Something I had never thought of doing. "Ah, no, not a priest, heh. Could I have the butter please?" He asked calmly. 

I reached inside the fridge, grabbed the butter dish and handed it over to Omega. He picked up a butter knife, swiped a blob of butter into the skillet. It sizzled as it melted. 

"Do you just do music for them?" I inquired, opening up the bacon and preparing plates for the food. 

"More or less." He poured the batter into the pan then set the bowl back down. He leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. "Your coffee's getting cold, beautiful." 

Breakfast continued on without a hitch. Omega was an excellent cook, even with low-end ingredients like what I had on hand; he made an impressive meal for the both of us. I did turn down the eggs he offered, but his omelet looked pretty good with gooey cheese and crispy bacon inside. We casually chatted and flirted as we ate side by side at my kitchen counter. Luckily we both were off today and had absolutely no plans or obligations that required us to part ways prematurely. 

After we cleared up the mess we made in the kitchen, we could scarcely keep our hands to ourselves and moved things over into the living room. I pushed Omega back onto the couch and hopped up on his lap, straddling him. I kept my hands on his sturdy chest for balance as I nipped at his left ear. I traced the shell of his ear with my nose, but I breathed through my parted lips a breathy sigh, bordering on a soft moan. 

"You know, Omega, I never did get the chance to ride you like I wanted last night." I cooed to him. 

He groaned, shifting in his seat. His hands couldn’t decide where they liked being, so they slithered all over my back, my sides, my hips, thighs, any and every where there was to touch. 

"No, you did not min älskling. I assume this is something you would like to rectify?" He canted his hips up into mine, making sure I could feel his growing bulge. I hummed my approval in his ear, grinding against him. Omega sighed and grabbing handfuls of my sleep shirt he made to pull it off of me. "You're wearing far too much clothing then, beautiful." 

"Take it off me then," I sneered. Omega took the bait and yanked the shirt off me, flung me onto my back on the couch next to him and wrenched my sleep shorts down my legs in no time flat. He hovered on top of me, propped up on one hand and knee, his foot on the floor for balance. 

"You were saying?" He brushed his lips against mine then traveled down leaving a line of soft fluttery kisses across my neck and chest until he reached my breasts. He took them both in his large hands and gave them a nice firm squeeze before taking and pinching my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. My back arched and a low moan escaped past my lips. Omega nipped at my throat then, causing me to grow even wetter for him. 

"I may just take you like this, my beautiful girl," he growled. "What do you think?" 

I was lost in the lusty haze again; too lost to think about actually verbalizing a reply. I whined and attempted to buck up against him for any friction but his weight kept my hips in place. I had no idea what to do with my hands so I kept them submissively on either side of my head on the couch. I whimpered a soft and needy tone. 

Omega snarled as he bit down on my breast and sucked a new mark onto my skin. I wailed beneath him and struggled to rut against him. Those damn jeans were in my way and blocking me from what I needed and craved. 

"Is that a yes?" He licked over the fresh teeth marks. I was nearly vibrating from frustration and excitement. My breath came out in huffs and pants. 

"Yes," I breathed, my eyes finally meeting his. He was smirking wickedly and I felt the coil tighten in my belly. He surely had a face I wanted to sit on for a while. 

Omega placed the gentlest of soft kisses on my lips. "That’s what I wanted to hear." In a flash he was up on his feet, his hands already working open the button and zipper to his jeans, and just like that they landed on my floor with his discarded shirt from last night. He dove right between my thighs and slathered his tongue between my folds right where I wanted him most. 

I cried out loudly at the sudden burst of intense pleasure. Omega left no fold, wrinkle, crease, or groove uncoated in his saliva. It was as if his tongue had tripled in length from the night prior and was everywhere at once. I was so wet and sloppy and I needed him to be buried to the hilt inside me right this fucking instant. 

As if he read my mind he snaked his way up my body with his tongue continuing to lave over my skin. My head was tilted back as wanton moans left my throat with abandon. 

"You're already so wet and ready for me, aren’t you? Tell me what it is you want, gorgeous," he said in a deep and gravelly voice that made my legs quiver. Never in my wildest imagination did I ever think this man would be so voracious with such an insatiable sexual appetite. I was in over my head drowning, and loving every moment of it. 

"Omega," I whined airily, "fill me." 

"Hmm, but with what, my darling girl?" He sucked my nipple into his mouth then released it with a wet pop, his eyes never leaving mine. "Do you want my tongue?" He licked a wet trail underneath my breasts. "Do you want my hands?" He traced my jaw line delicately. Omega then leaned close, using his knee to part my legs further, and leaned down to whisper directly into my ear. "Or is it something else you want, hm?" He reached down and flopped his stiffened length onto my pussy and I was damn near gurgling out nonsense by now. He chuckled darkly, licked the shell of my ear and exhaled slowly. His breath was hot and sent shivers throughout my body and straight to my core. 

"F-f-fuh~ck," I managed to garble out. I was panting, my lips were dry, and I had tingles racing through my gut. 

"Is that what you would like min älskling? You want me to fuck you?" He rolled his hips into mine to accentuate his question. He continued sliding himself in between my wet folds until I was sure I would combust at any moment. Words failed me and I could only whimper pathetically. 

"Well? I can’t answer for you, beautiful. Tell me what you desire," he murmured huskily into my ear. 

I swallowed and licked my lips a few times before I finally felt I could get any words out. 

"F-Fuck me, Omega." 

"Heh, as you command, beautiful."


	7. Thoughts of tomorow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our accountant bit off more than she could chew with Omega. But will it be worth what comes next?

With that he leaned back onto his haunches and took his thick cock in hand and slid it through my glistening folds. I could no longer keep my hands by my head any more, I had to touch him. I reached up with one hand to his forearm and down to the apex of my thighs with the other. 

I spread myself open for him. He groaned at the sight and pumped his dick a few times before he nudged the tip against my entrance. 

"So wet and willing," he said softly. "Such a good fucking girl for me, beautiful." He pushed himself inside me, slowly sinking into me. I was not prepared for the ache and the pain that had somehow been absent the night before. I scrunched my eyes up and made a small sound in the back of my throat. 

Omega stopped immediately, putting his hand to my cheek. 

"Lena? Hey, look at me, yeah?" He said, voice filled with concern. I bit down on my lips and forced my eyes open to look up at him. "Are you alright? Do you want to stop?" 

I shook my head. "I guess I’m just super sore from last night," I said in a small voice. 

"I can stop and pull out-" 

"No!" I frantically tried to wrap my legs around him, but this pushed him inside deeper causing the both of us to groan. He dropped forward on his hands with a soft 'oof'. When he gained his bearings he chuckled slightly. 

"Oh, well ok then," he smirked that adorable lopsided smirk of his, "I guess that answers that." Omega slowly pulled back, then inched his way back inside me. My breath caught in my throat and I bit my lip. 

"If you decide that I am hurting you, or you just want to stop, you will tell me though, wont you? I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with," Omega said softly as he continued to try and ease himself gently in and out of me, pushing a little more of himself inside each time. 

I nodded, and then licked my lips again. "I will." I replied before he told me to use my words again. With that Omega wrapped me tightly in his arms, adjusted his knees, and gingerly placed his forehead against mine. 

"You're doing so good, taking so much of me inside you. And you’re so fucking tight its almost unbearable min älskling," he murmured, his breath warm against my face. I could only whimper in reply with a nod. Omega tilted his head and kissed me; gently at first, and then deeper and deeper until he was kissing me with such ferocity and intensity I felt my very bones would shatter. It was his way of distracting me while he seated himself snugly inside my wet heat. 

I was completely full to the brim with his thick cock stuffed inside me. When he pulled back I could almost swear to seeing the purple haze in his eyes again, but I chalked it up to the light filtering in from my curtains in a strange way. He then began to move without letting me get too comfortable with his cock simply resting in me. I was being turned inside out and it was goddamn glorious to feel. The first few strokes were as if he were testing the waters to see if I was able to handle all he had to give, but with my walls already convulsing on their own accord he decided to up the tempo. 

Omega kept his hold on me from underneath my shoulders, using it as leverage to push and pull me onto his length. My eyes rolled back into my skull as he steadily began to fuck me harder on the sofa. I wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled in for more kisses while with the other hand I held onto the cushioned sofa arm. My legs wrapped themselves tightly at first around his waist, but from the jiggling and rocking motions of our hips colliding, they soon relaxed and simply splayed open for him. 

He kept a mild pace for a few moments, but ultimately his desire won out. He snarled, a deep and guttural sound, took me up and in a fucking acrobatic type flip he flung himself onto his back, taking me with him so I was on top, straddling his hips. He set his hands down on either side of each thigh and breathed out in short little huffs.

"Ride me," he commanded. I was slightly dazed with the abrupt shift and none too quick on the uptake. Omega smacked me on the ass to draw my attention. I gasped, my hips jolting from the sudden blossoming pain and pushed him deeper. He groaned and dug his fingers into my hips, pulling me back and forth over his dick. He slid against my sweetest spot causing my moans to come out disjointed and slightly garbled. My head tilted back as my hips found their own rhythm and I wasn’t so much as bouncing on his cock, as just grinding with fervor. 

I planted my hands on his chest, and unfolded one leg, placing my foot on the floor for leverage as I picked up the pace. I cried out feeling the coil in my gut tightening further with every stroke of him inside me. It only encouraged me to hasten my efforts. 

"Oh fuck, Lena, shh~it! You’re so fucking good, goddamn," Omega muttered, his eyes closed and his brows knit together. "So fucking tight... you’re clamping down on my dick so fucking tight," he continued before adjusting his legs to where his feet were flat on the sofa and his knees bent. He trailed his hands from my hips, up and over my belly to the swells of my breasts, kneading them and rolling them around his hands intently. He took control then, fucking me at a brutal pace and causing me to scream his name. 

Omega plowed into me as if his next breath depended on it and I was at his mercy and loving every second of getting absolutely wrecked by this beastly man. My legs and arms quaked as the coil snapped and my orgasm ripped through my body like searing hot lightning. My arms gave in and I fell forward onto his solid, sturdy chest practically sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, securing me to his body. 

"Yesss fuck, that’s it beautiful, just let go and come all over my dick. Keep coming for me, ghuleh, come for me!" He demanded in a slightly raised voice over the cries of my tortured pleasure. It was too hard and too much for my poor battered pussy, but I continued taking his dick because it felt too damn good. He was at just the right angle to slam into my g spot and I came again under his command. It was all so overwhelming, my walls convulsed and tightened around him in a death grip. I cried out with every breath and struggled to break away, but Omega kept me bound to him with his vice like grip. 

He had sent me unwittingly into sub-space. My mind broke and I only felt the pleasure he gifted me with. I continued coming undone around him and he continued to vocalize his appreciation for it. 

"I’m getting so fucking close, ghuleh, what would- fffuck- what do you want me to do?" He asked breathlessly in between grunts of effort. 

"Fuckin' come in me. Give... give me everything," I answered, not giving a single fuck. "Empty your fuckin' balls in me," I whined. Had I been in my right mind I never would have said such, but I didn’t have a filter at that particular moment and I said exactly what I wanted. I wanted to feel his hot cum splatter my fucking walls and paint them a pearly white. 

Omega nearly choked on his tongue, his eyes rolling back in his skull. He hadn't been expecting my filthy answer and it seemed to be just what he needed in order to tip him over the edge. He slammed into me one final time and gave me exactly what I had asked for: a pussy full of his cum. He roared as he came inside me, buried to his ballsack. He twitched uncontrollably, pumping me full. The sounds of him climaxing mixed with the convulsions of his cock as he came prompted a final orgasm from me and together we jerked erratically as we collectively rode out our shared orgasm. 

Still high on each other, we involuntarily twitched or jerked as our muscles spasmed as they felt the aftershocks. His knees fell apart a bit and I was a panting and teary-eyed mess on top of him. His breath was quick as it came out into my hair on the top of my head. Neither of us moved for a long while, until Omega felt me continue to tremble above him. The gears in his brain began to work and grind together and things fell into place. 

I had tears gently falling from my eyes and onto his smooth bare chest. He pet over my hair softly and took a few deep breaths before trying to speak to me. 

"Shh, shh, shh," he began in a very soft (albeit deep) and gentle voice. "I’m here, beautiful. I've got you," he squeezed me in a delicate hug. "Here, tilt your head," he positioned my head just so, "listen to me gorgeous. Just focus on me, I've got you." His voice was soft and velvety and comforting. But he did something that I had not expected at all; Omega began to sing to me to try to soothe me and bring me out of my head and back to my body. 

I didn’t recognize the song so I just listened to his easy voice and the steady beating of his heart. The experience was a little new to me having never had a real Dom or anything before. It wasn’t that it scared me or anything, it was just so unexpected and caught be off guard. Omega's erection finally began to subside and he softened within me, slowly slipping out by the end of his song. He continued to hold me and pet over me gently, assuring me I was safe and that I was cared for. 

The morning had since passed into the afternoon, judging by how the light filtered in from the curtains and cast the room in its filtered light. Omega reached up behind me with one arm and pulled the blanket that rested on the back of the sofa onto me. The plush purple blanket was soft and warm and comforting and Omega bundled me up in it like his own oversized burrito and nuzzled into me. 

When I had finally come down enough for his liking he suggested a snack and a bath for me. One of which was easy to accomplish, the other not so much seeing as how I only had the sizeable shower stall. He eased me up into a sitting position and clambered off the couch into the kitchen, returning with a peanut butter sandwich. 

"I really enjoyed these when I was a kit," omega said, handing me the sandwich wrapped in a napkin. "The matron made these for us as treats if we were good and got all our chores done early. Though, I think she used it as something to make us actually do the work instead of goof off," he laughed a bit at the fond memory. "You enjoy that and I’m gonna go get the shower started up for you and be back out in just a moment to collect you and get you cleaned up." Omega smiled and turned back towards the hall. I couldn’t help myself from staring at his ass as he walked. I was shameless, sitting there on the sofa like a purple caterpillar with my sandwich; shameless and content. 

True to his word, Omega returned within a few moments just as I shoved the remnants of the peanut butter sandwich in my mouth. He held his hand out to me and I happily accepted it. He led me down the hall and into the bathroom, still wrapped up in my blanket like the human burrito I was. 

"I don’t know if you want me in there-" He started then saw me nod a few times quickly. This made Omega chuckle quite a bit. "Ok then, I don’t suppose it would hurt." 

He had already gotten a wash cloth and towel laid out for me. I slipped out from the blanket, tossed it aside and opened up the glass stall door. Steam billowed out from within as I stepped inside and underneath the water spray. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back further and soaking my hair. I ran my fingers through it a few times before the click let me know Omega had joined me a second time. 

"I'm unfortunately going to have to leave after this min älskling. I checked my phone and had half a dozen missed calls from one of my brothers and a handful of texts wondering where I am and if I had gotten lost on the way home," he chuckled as he leaned in close to me, kissing my cheek. 

"You didn’t tell anyone where you were?" I asked, slightly surprised. Under normal circumstances at least one of my neighbors would know where I went if I had to go somewhere for an extended period of time... I think. I suddenly remembered just how alone I was here. My face fell, but I turned and grabbed the shampoo to keep him from seeing it. 

"I told Alpha, I mean he was there last night with me, he plays guitar, you know, and so I figured he would just let them know I was alright and safe in the company of a very beautiful woman." Omega grinned and took up my shampoo bottle for his own short hair. At least I assumed it was for him, until he had lathered up his hands and joined them with mine on my scalp. 

"You um, you don’t have to do this you know," I said rather sheepishly. 

"I know, but it feels nice," he scratched my scalp and my eyes rolled back in my skull. He was right; it always felt amazing when the ladies at the salon washed my hair. I could have sworn his nails weren’t that long though... 

I pushed most thoughts to the back of my mind as Omega washed my hair and massaged and scratched my scalp. It really did feel amazing and I’m almost certain he could tell it was arousing me once more, he was just polite enough to ignore it and carry on. After all, there was only so much dick I could take and I was positive I was at my limit for it. 

It didn’t stop my mouth though. 

"You fuck like a demon, by the way." I hadn’t meant to say it, it just slipped out as I thought about it over and over in my mind. Omega faltered for a second before laughing heartily about it. The tips of my ears flushed pink; I knew because I felt them heat up. 

"I could see how you would think that. Here tilt your head back a bit," he said as he began rinsing the suds from my hair. "I’m glad to hear it though. You really know how to stroke a guy's ego, darling." I very much wanted to stroke something else as well, but I sadly just let my hands give him innocent touches here and there. 

There was a sudden ripping sound I couldn’t place, and it frightened me a bit. I put my hands out and opened my eyes to see him holding open a hair mask packet that who knows where it came from. We both stared at each other for a few seconds, I with my hands out, palms facing him in a submissive gesture and he with his teeth tearing into another foil packet, this time being a hair product. 

"I thought you might like a bit of extra care," he said, sounding slightly embarrassed as he shrugged. He squeezed out the majority of the packages contents into his palm before gesturing for me to spin around for him. He rubbed it between his hands and set to running the conditioning treatment through my tresses. It smelled like apricots and honey. 

Our time together was drawing to a close as we finished up in the shower about 20 minutes later. Omega was semi-hard again and I thought to myself that that was one insatiable man with the fucking stamina of a champion stallion. I couldn’t help but lick my lips as I stared unabashedly at him as I donned my robe and put my hair up in a towel wrap on my head. 

"Hey, my eyes are up here you know," he joked, waggling his cock at me. I giggled and blushed, turning back to my dresser. I made myself look busy as he finished drying off. I didn’t want to bother putting on clothes in hopes he would just say 'fuck it' and stay the rest of the afternoon with me. My hopes were dashed as he collected his clothes and set to getting dressed. He would have to do a walk of shame in last night’s clothes back to the bar for his car presumably. 

I couldn’t help but follow him through the bedroom and out into the living room like a little puppy. 

"You sure they need you back right away?" I whined a little bit more pathetically than I wanted to sound. At least I didn’t try to offer my baked ziti this time... I shuddered inwardly at that fiasco of a memory. Omega chuckled, turning to me with a devious mischief in his eyes. 

"Unfortunately yes. I do have things to see to and work to do, gorgeous." He said as he tugged on his boots. "Trust me when I say I would love nothing more than to stay here and not go back to the church tonight, but I don’t want to impose, first of all, and secondly, I'm afraid I seem to have run out of fresh clothes." He snickered. 

I had never been very good at these sort of things and was very positive I was about to make it awkward when he interrupted my train of thought. 

"If you don’t have any plans tomorrow though, I would be honored if you would join me at church. I would invite you to tonight’s ritual but eh, they tend to get a little... how would you say, um," he tilted his head this way and that trying to settle on the right phrase. "Well, they get a little out of hand sometimes." He said with a weak smile. 

Oh, bless him. He made it awkward himself. I didn’t even have to try this time. 

"Um, I really do hate to disappoint, but I’m not exactly a god-fearing person," I said trying to let him down easily. After everything that had happened in the past few months leading to the least year and a half, I couldn’t exactly say I had much faith anymore. This caused Omega to grin widely as if I had said something so pun-y he had to bite his tongue to keep from going 'gotcha!'. He looked very much like that cat that got every last drop of the cream. 

"Oh, my beautiful and lovely darling, neither are we. Quite the opposite in fact, we come together in the name of Satan." 

I managed to keep my mouth closed and most of my initial shock off my face, but I dare say I was absolutely not expecting that. 

"Oh, ok," I squeaked out in reply. Holy shit-er... no, unholy shit... I think my mind broke at this point because the next words out of my mouth were completely unexpected. "So you do morning services?" I grinned nervously. 

"Yes. Saturday night rituals," (he used that word again, 'rituals' like I was supposed to not immediately think of human or goat sacrifices) "and then Sunday morning services are at 11. Usually Papa Nihil does those," he shrugged on his jacket and flipped the lapels. "But, uh, yeah, I would love if you joined me." His smile was full of hope. 

"Y-yeah, ok," I nodded, agreeing to see him. 

His eyes lit up. "Oh, oh that’s fantastic! I'll show you around the grounds and gardens, and we can have brunch in the courtyard, and I'll make mimosas," he said enthusiastically. Omega had slipped on his jacket, swept his hair back and smiled broadly. "Do you have a pen?" 

I didn’t have a note pad or anything close by, so I reached over and grabbed the first blank thing I saw and handed it to him. It was an envelope from today’s mail that my neighbor had dropped off for me earlier. I had the kitchen standard 'junk drawer' and so I rooted in it for a pen. After testing a few I finally found one that worked and handed that over to him as well. 

Omega scribbled down what I only assumed to be the church’s address on the back of the envelope. He looked at it, began to hand it back then thought of something else and scribbled that down as well. I didn’t really read it as he handed it over to me, just skimming the small notes he wrote. I was thankful he also included his number. It saved me from having to ask. I’m not certain I was capable of coherent thought at this point. 

"Ok, so uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He said in a blur of nervous excitement. I smiled politely. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said, equally nervous. Omega leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, then thinking better of just leaving it like that, kissed me fully on the lips. He nipped at my lower lip and I parted my lips to allow his tongue to slip inside to tangle with mine. We kissed for a few more moments as he slowly backed toward the door. I did not want to let him leave, but I needed some time to actively think over what I had learned in the past few moments. 

He stuttered a few more words of good bye and then left my apartment. I leaned against the door frame, holding an envelope with the address for a Satanic church laden with the promise of a date in my hand. I couldn’t quite discern how exactly I felt as I watched his perfect ass sway down the hallway in those sinfully tight black jeans of his. 

What the absolute and unholy hell did I just sign up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for keeping up with this and my absolutely awful update schedule. I can say with confidence that this is not the end of these two and their tale, but it is unfortunately all I have to give at this point while the next few chapters are still in development. I cannot expect when they will be up and ready, but I can hope that you will enjoy them when they are ready. Happy new year guys <3


	8. Flip side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see things from Omega's perspective once he leaves Lena's apartment.

Alpha was already parked out front of a bland looking apartment complex, waiting for Omega to downstairs. He was late. Much later than he said he would be and the elder ghoul was about five minutes away from going and dragging Omega out by the dick if he had to. 

His phone chirped at him and the little led light flashed alerting him that he had received a new message. 

15:12 Dickhead  
Hey I just got your messages, I'll be down in a minute. 

15:12 me   
Yeah yeah, pull out already goddamn. I wont hesitate to leave ur ass 

15:13 Dickhead   
Go fuck yourself since noone else will 

15:13 me   
Only if u watch me ;) 

Alpha smirked, snickering to himself. One of his favorite pastimes was riling Omega up. He knew he succeeded when he felt a slight tremor in the air pressure tinged with a light trace of tingly annoyance. He leaned his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes. Judas Priest continued wailing over the cars stereo speakers and he couldn’t stop his hands from miming the notes on an air guitar. 

To passersby he seemed like a guy just enjoying himself a little too much too early in the afternoon. He didn’t care; he fingered imaginary frets and plucked air strings to his heart’s content, still waiting for his idiot brother to bust a nut so they could get on with their day and leave already. 

His stomach growled and broke his daydream. The fire ghoul growled back at it in distaste that it would interrupt him when a sharp tap on the glass disturbed him further. He jerked his head to see his brother looking rather smug and pleased with himself, just like he always did after a good night out. He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat that was a cross between a grumble and hum. 

Omega climbed inside the passenger seat and flung his leather jacket into the back of the ministry standard black Toyota Corolla. Alpha wasted no time in pulling away from the curb just as Omega's belt was buckled. 

"I’m surprised you’re out and about in this instead of your car. Did you wreck it again?" Omega asked. 

"DiD yOu WrEcK iT aGaIn?" Alpha mocked him and clicked his teeth at him. "No you fucking idiot. I didn’t wreck it again and I didn’t wreck it the first time! We've been over this, and I told you not to bring it up again. That old lady ran into me! Not the other way around!" He bellowed loudly in the cabin of the sedan. Omega shook the car from his laughter and Alpha nearly stomped on the breaks to kick the other ghoul out of his car. 

"Easy ok? You know I’m just fucking with you." 

"Tch, yeah ok, whatever." Alpha shrugged and sniffed. "Speaking of, how was your night? You absolutely reek of pu-" 

"It went well thank you very much," Omega interjected before he could finish. "Lena was very nice and charming and-" 

"Oh Satan, you even remember her name." Alpha rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, because unlike you I don’t just fuck around with any and every thing I find that wants to bone me too," Omega huffed. They pulled up to a traffic light. 

"Yeah well, I’m glad you got it out of your system for a while at least." The elder ghoul drummed his fingers on the steering wheel waiting for the light to turn. "Besides, it’s not like you couldn’t bed nearly anyone in the ministry anyway; you see how they throw themselves at you during rituals an' shit. You should take advantage of it." 

"Like you do? Whose dick hasn’t been in your mouth in the brotherhood?" Omega jabbed. 

"Aha ha hah. Yours obviously, you jealous dickhead." He said with a grin, gunning it as soon as the light shifted colours. 

"Aw is that what you call all your potential lovers? No wonder you never get a second date." 

"Ha ha, ahahaha. Fuck you," Alpha growled, punching Omega in the shoulder without looking. "For your information I don’t _do_ repeat performances, that’s all." 

"And why the hell would you? Once is bad enough," Omega chuckled, earning him a fierce glare from the other ghoul. Omega just grinned his smug little lopsided grin. "I think she'll grow on you." 

"What? Oh no please tell me you didn’t ask the poor girl to actually see her again, Megs." Alpha flicked his gaze back to the younger ghoul beside him, then back to the road as he went well above the speed limit. 

"Yeah, I invited her to morning mass," Omega admitted shyly. He almost wished he hadn’t said anything at all because the silence from Alpha was rather unnerving. 

Alpha on the other hand, wished Omega hadn’t said anything because he felt like he really should pull over and kick the quintessence ghoul out and make him walk back to the church. 

"Of all the stupid fucking... I swear to Satan below! Do you even understand the term 'one night stand', Megs? It is even right there in the name!" He gestured wildly as he drove. "One. Night. Stand. One night! It isn’t hard!" He pounded on the wheel. Omega looked down at his hands in his lap while Alpha continued on his rant. He tuned out whatever he was saying as he did most of the time. 

"Are you done?" Omega asked when there was finally a lull in Alpha's tirade. "Because you’re blowing this all out of proportion." 

"Oh am I? Omega, you know we can’t really have relationships outside the ministry, if we are even allowed to have them at all… You remember the last time, don’t you?”

Omega ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, all I’m saying is that she was really nice and we had a lot of fun and I would like to see her again. That’s all." 

"Just say you like the way she made your dick feel and be done with it,” Alpha quipped, effectively shutting up any arguments or rebuttals from the quintessence ghoul. Omega sat silently, looking distantly out the window at the passing trees and hills. The older ghoul didn’t mean to be so harsh on the poor guy, but he needed to understand that though they were granted some freedoms, they were still bound servants to the church and their needs would always come second to their contracts.

"Well, whatever," Alpha said softly after a while as they turned onto the long stretch of pavement that was the church driveway. The gatekeeper immediately opened the wrought iron gates for the official ministry vehicle, ushering them inside. Omega knew the rules well enough to know that he was supposed to have not stayed the night away from the ministry. He was grateful to Alpha and his brothers for covering for him, so he settled into the uncomfortable silence of the rest of the drive up. 

Alpha was tense, reflexively clenching his jaw repeatedly as he pulled into the car park and shut the engine off. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the head rest. 

"Look," he began, keeping his voice a low rumble and his eyes closed. "You know our circumstance and our allegiance to this church comes first." 

"Right, but isn’t it also part of our job to bring in new recruits and grow the clergy?" Omega interjected when Alpha paused for a breath. 

"Let me finish Megs." Alpha cut his eyes to his slightly younger brother. "We have earned certain…" he trailed off, looking for the correct words. He tilted his head and gesticulated with his hands to try to get them to come out easier. 

"Rights? Allowances?" Omega offered. 

"Privileges, yes, thank you. We have earned certain privileges for our sustained hard work and dedication to the upper clergy and being who we are as band ghouls we have more freedom to go along with the responsibilities laid upon us." Alpha spoke as he took the keys from the ignition and unbuckled the seatbelt. He opened the car door and as expected, Omega followed suit, collecting his leather jacket from the back seat before Alpha locked it inside. 

"All I am trying to say is that when you do dumb shit and we have to cover for you, you owe us more than bringing a pretty new face to church on a Sunday morning. Ask her to bring friends enough for all of us or learn to share," Alpha grinned. "If she tastes half as good as she smells, you have to let me-" 

"I don’t have to let you anything. I got dibs," Omega said, holding his hands up to stop the fire ghoul. Looking across the hood of the car Omega watched as Alpha just chuckled, walking to the garage exit. He discreetly sniffed at his leather jacket then lifted his shirt to his nose. "Is the smell really that bad?" He muttered to himself, unable to smell much of anything. 

Once inside the ghouls' quarters he ducked into the communal shower to wash away the scent of sex and human from his body. He stripped, deposited his clothes in a ball just outside the open shower stall onto a wooden bench and grabbed a towel hanging to dry on a hook drilled into the tiled wall. Maybe it was his from last night; maybe he also didn’t give a shit. It wasn’t as if the clergy had ghoul specific towels. Nor did he care if one of the other band ghouls had used it. Its purpose was for drying things off. Now, the washcloth- that was a different story. 

He walked back out into the main bathroom naked to fetch a dingy white rolled up wash cloth from the plastic bin they were delivered and kept in on the shelf. Then he trudged back into the stall to shower finally. Omega adjusted the water temperature to where he wanted it and stepped back to avoid the frigid first blast of water. 

He set about showering when the water warmed up, closing his eyes to let it splash over his head and upper body. Omega never heard Water approaching from behind until a smooth voice startled him. 

"Your human smelled nice," Water grinned up at him. The quintessence ghoul turned to face him with slight shock still on his face. 

"I wish you would fucking quit doing that." 

"Did I frighten you?" Water reached behind Omega to rinse his dry wash cloth. "I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry," he added. "Tell me why we covered for you to Papa. Spare no details, either," he said joyfully as he lathered up. Omega had not planned to share his shower, wanting some time to himself before going back to his rooms. He should have known better than to even think he could get a moment to himself with the rest of his band mates. 

"You know he doesn’t fuck and tell," another voice rang out against the tiles. Earth decided to join in the now cramped space. 

"You know these fucking stalls are divided for a reason you little shits," Omega huffed and tried to push the others away. 

"Hey, watch it!" Water yelled, almost slipping on some suds. Earth giggled, ducking out to the side. 

"Yeah well, you'll still ask one of us to wash your back anyway so might as well just join you. Besides, we want to know how your night went Omega. Tell us how she was!" Earth demanded as he switched spots with Water. 

"Oh for fucks sake," Omega growled, knowing Earth was right but still wanting his peace. "Fine. Here, make yourself useful and wash my back," he thrust his wash rag to Water's chest. He scrambled to clutch it before it fell to the floor. 

"See? Told you," Earth grinned triumphantly. Omega glared at the smaller ghoul who just chuckled softly. 

"Her name is Lena and she-" 

"She's joining us for mass in the morning guys!" Alpha interrupted. He decided to join the others upon hearing all the commotion from down the hallway. This sudden announcement caused the other ghouls to collectively lose their shit. It wasn’t uncommon for the brothers or sisters of sin to mingle or have a fling with someone not affiliated with the church, but it was considered a conquest for a ghoul. 

"I didn’t think you were enthused with the idea?" Omega snarled, taking the wash cloth back from Water who had washed the entire back of the other ghoul's body. 

"Aw come on. It isn’t every day that my favourite quintessence ghoul gets laid. And with an outsider no less!" He cackled and finished undressing. 

"So tell us about her Megs!" Earth stomped his foot impatiently. "Was she sweet or savory? How big were her tits? I bet they were a good handful," Earth mimed holding a pair of exaggeratedly large breasts. 

Omega grimaced. This was precisely why he never spoke about his partners with the small ghoul. Though he be but little, he be nasty as fuck. The aether ghoul turned his back to the drummer. 

"You will see her tomorrow when she comes to morning service." He said with a gruff edge to his voice. 

"Why not bring her tonight? It's Saturday and we have the ritual and-" 

"And the ministry sanctioned orgy, Earth. I just met the poor woman and you want to invite her to a Satanic orgy?" Omega arched his eyebrow so high it threatened to fly off his forehead. 

"Well... yeah?" The drummer shrugged, not seeing the problem. He reached over and washed across Water's shoulders and back. He leaned against the water ghoul and pressed his cheek against the taller ghoul's wet soapy flesh. "Why wouldn’t you bring her back? You don’t want to share her?" 

"I-It's not that, it’s that she... she sounded a little hesitant when I said anything about the church." Omega stepped into the shower spray and scrubbed over his face with his clean wet hand. He searched for the proper way to explain to the earth ghoul that just because the humans in the church were completely fine with swapping and sharing multiple partners, it wasn’t quite the norm for the outsider humans. Before he said anything however, the younger ghoul spoke up. 

"I bet she's ugly as fuck and that’s why he didn’t want to bring her," Earth said as a matter of fact, scrubbing the base of Water's tail. 

Omega wrung out his wash cloth over the earth ghoul's head and slapped the rag on top. "You will see her tomorrow and know that you're wrong." 

The earth ghoul clenched his eyes shut and desperately reached out to find the shower spray to clear his face of any suds. He hated water touching his face, much less sudsy water and splashed small handfuls rather unsuccessfully at his cheeks. Water, Omega, and Alpha all laughed at the small ghoul as he floundered and cursed in Ghoulish. 

"He's right you know, Earth. I saw her at the bar when we were packing up the set," Alpha said, finally able to speak clearly without cracking up again. "She was rather pretty. Very well endowed too," he scrubbed at his balls. He forced his mind away from the thought of the beautiful woman as he felt himself twitch. He did not want to deal with a hard-on with the rest of his band mates in the shower. Not that one of them wouldn’t mind taking care of him, if he asked politely; it was that he did not like to ask politely, nor did he want that sort of thing from another male ghoul.

"You know, it’s kinda nice that the higher ups let you all do your own thing in the off season. I wish I could join you," Water said off hand, taking his turn under the shower head and rinsing off. 

"After what happened I’m surprised Imperator didn’t skin you alive." Earth chuckled. 

"Ugh Satan, can we not talk about Imperator when I have my dick in my hand!" Alpha groaned. The others laughed and teased him about jerkin' it to Sister Imperator until he snapped his teeth at them and threatened to cut their tails off and hang them all with them. Of course, this threat backfired and they only laughed harder. He cursed them all in Ghoulish. 

Omega slipped past the now all but wrestling ghouls, fetching his towel. He chuckled to himself as he dried off somewhat before wrapping it around his waist. He gathered up his clothes, balled them up inside his leather jacket and walked barefoot back to his room. 

He left his door slightly ajar in case anyone needed him he would be able to hear them. He unraveled his ball of clothes and tossed the dirty ones into a basket next to the closet. 

His phone chirped at him, drawing his attention. 

15:59 [unknown]  
Omega? 

He squinted at the screen, his brows furrowing. He couldn’t recognize the incoming number, so he just typed out a simple 'yes?' and hit send. 

16:01 [unknown]  
This is Lena. I have some questions about the note you left? 

Ah. That should have made sense that it was the woman from earlier. He sat on his bed still wrapped in the damp towel. 

16:01 me   
Yeah ok. Whats up? 

He grimaced after sending the message. Was it too casual? There was no reply for several minutes. Omega leaned back across his mattress. It wasn’t as soft as Lena's he noted. It also didn’t smell as nice as her bedroom had smelled. He thought about her scent as well. Her sweat and unique scent as he went down on her... the taste of her tongue when it twisted and twirled around his own... He felt the familiar pangs of arousal in his gut. 

16:09 [unknown]  
So it says to wear something black, I dont want to stand out too much so what would you recommend? And you said to be ready by 11? I thought it was a morning service? And do you mean I should try to be there by 11? You didnt leave an address? 

16:10 [unknown]  
I googled the church listing but it didnt turn up much. Im afraid Im a little in over my head. Are you sure this is a good idea? 

Omega read over the first message when the second came in. He grinned to himself and began typing out his reply. 

16:12 me   
What you had on last night is fine, but a black top if you have one. And it is the morning service. It... is difficult to explain, but short version is that sometimes the services the night before tend to last well into the night and early morning, so its easier this way. 

16:12 me  
Yes but I fucked up. Service starts at 11, so if you dont mind getting ready to leave by at least 10:30 (10 if you would like to get a cup of coffee before ;) I can come and pick you up. 

Omega struggled with his wording and deleted the messages several times before finally sighing and just trying his best before hitting send. His cock slowly roused itself to attention and bobbed slightly as it twitched. He thought perhaps he should just shut the door and take care of himself when his phone vibrated and chirped again. 

16:13 [unknown]  
Would a black dress be ok? Or would i look like im going to a funeral?? 

Omega snickered to himself. 

16:13 me   
Haha no you wont look like youre going to a funeral. The sisters here wear black habits so you would fit right in 

There was a clatter of noise and then Alpha barged into Omega's room and slammed the door shut behind him. He had his own towel draped around his narrow hips. Water dripped over his skin as he walked over and plopped himself unceremoniously into the chair at Omega's window. 

"I don’t care what the fuck you have to do, but if you don’t do something about Earth, I’m going to strangle him." Alpha growled. His tail swished angrily beside him. Omega sat up then scrunched his eyes closed. 

"Can you at least have the decency to cover your fucking balls? For fucks sake." Omega was wary to open his eyes. He was right to do so because when he did, Alpha had undone his towel completely and had his legs spread, fully displaying his unmentionables proudly. Alpha smirked widely with his eyebrow raised. 

"Problem?" 

Omega sank back into his bed and scrubbed his face with both hands. "Did you have a reason to come in here or was it solely to antagonize me?" 

"No, it’s just an added benefit." Alpha said, his smile evident in his voice. "Earth was being a little shit and wouldn’t stop trying to practically fist me in the shower. Ugh, the fucking little prick has it coming, Megs, just you wait. I’m gonna get him back so hard." 

"Fun choice of words there, Al." 

"Aha, a ha ha, ha. You’re so fucking funny," Alpha said flatly. "You know I hate any sort of shit like that and he thinks it’s the funniest fucking thing to try and just shove fingers and hands where they don’t belong-" 

"Maybe you should just let him fuck you already. You’re such a tight-ass as it is, couldn’t hurt for someone to try and loosen you up a bit," Omega teased the older ghoul, cracking a grin. Alpha however was not impressed. 

"Look, just because you don’t mind taking it up the ass doesn’t mean that’s what I like or want. I’m serious Megs. I’m going to fuck him up if he keeps on," the fire ghoul reclined in the chair. 

"You have literally made the same threat for honest to Satan years. You're just upset that you have these repressed desires shoved so far up your ass you are honestly afraid of dislodging them. Besides, you never know if you like something if you don’t try it. Let Water share a bit of his stash with you and then go fuck Earth." 

Alpha rolled his eyes so hard it was almost palpable for the quintessence ghoul. What was unmistakable however was the room temperature spiking suddenly as Alpha's temper flared. 

"I don’t even know why I bother," the fire ghoul snapped and stood up. "You’re just as intolerable as they are sometimes, Megs." 

"Does this mean you'll go away now?" Omega asked hopefully, propping up on his elbows. He ignored the glare Alpha fired at him. The fire ghoul snapped his fangs at him and snatched up his damp towel. 

"Don’t forget we have to be down for rehearsal soon, asshole." 

With that, Alpha stomped out of Omega's room and slammed the door shut behind him. Alpha did not miss the loud, gruff barks of laughter behind him. He fumed all the way back down the hall to his room, muttering angrily the whole way. Omega missed the chirps from his phone as he had accidentally sat back on it. 

16:15 [unknown]   
Right... you have nuns too. Im sorry, I dont know much about satanism so i didnt really expect that 

16:15 [unknown]   
So about brunch? You said you wanted to eat in some garden or something. Things are on a weird time schedule there. Do you still wanna do mimosas? Or coffee? 

16:15 [unknown]  
Sorry about bombarding you with questions and stuff im really nervous 

16:21 me   
Hey its ok. I get how it can be alot to take in all at once. How about this. Let me come pick you up, we get a cup of coffee and some breakfast or whatever and just chat until service stairs? 

16:21 me   
If youre ok after, ill cook? If not, i can take you home and ... 

Omega paused; his thumbs hovering over the touch screen. And what? And pretend this never happened? And just forget about it and just accept we had a good night and then just go our own ways? What the fuck was he trying to say? 

16:23 [unknown]   
Ok. Lol youre right this is a lot but thatts ok. I guess I'll see you at 11 then 

Omega read then reread the last message. He deleted his unsent message, instead typing out a simple smiley face emoji and 'see you at 10' before tapping send. He smiled to himself flopping his hand and phone to his side. A sly blush crept across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He supposed he should save Lena's number so it would no longer show [unknown]. He hoped he wasn’t getting his hopes up for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and being so patient with me and my shitty update schedule. I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	10. [downloading photo]

Practice went off without a hitch, for Omega at least; Alpha and Earth continued to bicker. It was clear they had not made up since the incident in the showers.

"You're off tempo- AGAIN!" Alpha yelled to the earth ghoul.

"I’m the drummer dumbass, I SET the tempo!" Earth fired back.

The two ghouls glared at each other, growling like two angry cats over a bit of territory. The others looked around at each other and shook their heads. Air gave up even trying to mediate between them and simply sat back in his chair at his keyboards. Omega sighed setting his guitar aside. For a split second he weighed the options of using his elemental powers to try and calm them down or just lulling them into submission. It wasn’t something he enjoyed per se, but he found it an effective tool to manage rough situations.

"Just fuck and get on with it, damn. Some of us actually want to get the fuck out of here so we can fuckin' eat before the ritual."

Water leaned against his stool casually as all eyes fell on him. It wasn’t anything unusual for the outspoken bassist to simply say whatever came to his mind first. However, Alpha’s slow head turn was paired with a rather murderous glare. The taller fire ghoul stalked over to the seated water ghoul with his hand extended to snatch him up by the collar when the door to the practice room swung open.Alpha snarled at the interruption. A tall and slender brother of sin poked his head in.

"Hey, uh, sorry to bother you guys but his eminence says he won’t be joining you for rehearsal," the tall man said. "He uh, is tied up at the moment with Father Adam."

The collective groan and eye rolls from the ghouls immediately put them out of sorts from continuing their argument and subsequent brawl in that moment. They all knew that the brothers' words were quite literal.

"Thank you, Brother Swen.” Omega said politely, however strained.

“Please tell his royal pain in the ass that next time we aren’t gonna bother to show up either cause we're also gonna be too busy fucking to give a damn." Alpha said flatly. The tall man just blinked a few times in response, not really knowing what to say. "It was a joke..." Alpha clarified.

"Haha right," the Brother said, swallowing his anxiety to the best of his ability. "Right... well then, uh, see you soon I guess." Swen stuttered and popped back out of the room as quickly as he had entered. The tension was no longer palpable within in the room. Omega was somewhat relieved that he didn’t have to exert his elemental talents on his brethren. It made him almost always feel guilty of some sort.

Alpha swung his guitar off his shoulder with one hand and stalked over to place it in its stand. "If Papa isn’t going to bother showing up, I’m calling it and heading to the dining hall. I’m fuckin’ starving."

"Wait a fucking minute!” Earth shouted across the practice room. “Just who the hell do you think you are saying you’re just gonna call it when you can’t even keep up with the damn chorus on-" Earth felt a sudden heavy hand plop down onto his bony shoulder. He whipped his head to the side to see the imposing quintessence ghoul looming over him. Omega had managed to silently and quickly sneak up on the feisty little ghoul as he glared daggers at Alpha over his drum kit. 

"That’s enough. You two need to get your shit together or I will personally rip off both of your fuckin’ tails and glue them back on the other ones ass.” Omega stated in a quiet and controlled tone. It felt as if ice water had been dumped directly down Earth’s spine as each word left his elder’s mouth. “We each know what we are supposed to do and we won’t have any problems tonight will we?" He stared down his nose at first Earth then Alpha. Earth nodded, gulping. The latter huffed and put a closed fist on his hip.

"Tch. Whatever, I’m going to eat. You losers can sit here and play ‘til your fingers fall off for all I care." Alpha spun dramatically on his heel and stalked out and away from the practice room.

Air looked from the door to Water, then to Omega and shrugged. One by one the rest of the band ghouls set aside their respective instruments and prepared them for use later that night. Oiling this, tuning that, dusting off the keyboard for the thousandth time. Water and Air left for the dining hall together, followed by Earth, then finally Omega who flipped the light switch and locked the door behind them all.

On his way down the corridor to the dining hall he checked his phone for the time and saw he had received a new message during the disastrous practice.

<17:56> Lena  
Hey, sorry to both you. Is this ok?  
[downloading photo]

Omega bit the inside of his cheek in anticipation, tapping the little square to see in greater detail the image Lena attached. When the picture finally finished loading it was a simple sleeveless black dress that looked like it was made from a soft fabric. Omega couldn’t quite tell what exactly it was made from however just from the image alone. Lena had draped the dress across her bed while it was still on the hanger and the lighting wasn’t the best. He imagined however that it would look very nice on her curvy body either way.

<19:34> me  
Yea it looks nice. Cant wait to see it on you though ;)

Ugh, fucking Lucifer; a winking emoji face? For fucks sake. He was doing his best to run her off wasn’t he? Omega grimaced, shoving the phone back inside his pocket and stomping the rest of the way to his destination.

He pushed the cringe-inducing exchange from his mind the best he could while he looked over tonight’s meal choices. It looked like all the exceptionally good cuts of meat had already been picked over before he arrived. Resigned, he sighed and set to fixing his plate from what was available.

He had just finished sweet talking Sister Adelaide out of yet another fresh roll when his phone chirped at him. Omega winked at the kitchen head, thanking her for her kind gesture and the delicious freshly baked rolls before strolling over to an unoccupied table beneath a window. He set down his tray of plates filled with various savory foods and sweets and fished his phone out once more to check the new message.

<19:37> Lena  
Youll see soon enough xx  
[downloading photo]

Omegas mouth was already watering at the prospect of tearing into the delectable food in front of him, but now the thought of a scandalous photo from the beautiful woman had him absolutely drooling.

The ghoul’s leg was bouncing in anticipation. Finally the picture came through, but before he felt he could freely look at the racy photo, he needed to make sure no one else might sneak a peek. He stealthily gave a quick glance around, feigning a stretch, and found himself still alone on this side of the slowly emptying dining hall. His devious smirk fell flat when he finally opened it.

It was yet another dress. He hung his head and sighed deeply in defeat. Of course it wasn’t something sexy. 

He turned the screen off and shoved the phone a bit forcefully across the table. He grumbled, pulling the tray of food closer. He figured he might as well eat while he still could before the ritual later on even if the food didn’t seem as mouth-watering as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, but hey progress is progress.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos, commenting, and the like. I really appreciate it and it really brightens my day. The next chapters will be up sooner or later, and I promise more smut will be coming shortly.


	11. Nervous Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega takes Lena out for breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead. Sorry this has taken so long. Please enjoy.

Birds chirped happily outside Omega's window. The ritual the night before had been loud, hard, and fast, taking quite a toll on the ghoul since he hadn't gotten much sleep the night prior. Omega considered throwing his boot out the window and hitting the birds with it, but that would mean he would just have to go find it later, and that was simply just not going to fucking happen. He rolled away from the sunbeams and curled up tighter in his blankets trying to catch those last few remnants of sleep before it faded entirely.

Omega sighed, knowing that it was a vain attempt, but allowed himself that last moment of warm comfort before he had to start the day. Last night’s ritual really took a lot out of him. Or perhaps it was the lack of sleep finally catching up to him when the adrenaline finally wore off in the wee hours of the morning when he was finally allowed to leave. Either way, he knew he was awake for the day when his bladder refused to go unnoticed any longer.

After using the restroom and cleaning up, he shaved, got dressed and prepared to leave. 

A knocking on his closed door jostled him from his menial thoughts. He prodded over to the door before even answering his caller.

Alpha stood in the doorway already dressed in the solid black uniform, sans mask.

"Morning fuck face." Alpha deadpanned with a scowl.

"Morning to you too, asshole." Omega stepped aside to allow his fellow ghoul to come inside his room. Alpha crossed the space to sit in the wooden desk chair. Omega closed the door behind him.

"You still going through with this?" He asked, setting his elbows on his knees and getting straight to the point.

"I had planned on it, yes. I was about to step out to pick her up." Omega leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As long as you know what you’re doing, Megs. Although, I’m sure you know you could just send a car for her instead of going out again; less risky."

Omega quirked up an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright there? I don’t think you have ever suggested anything not be risky in your entire life, brother."

"I am fine, just...” Alpha huffed out a breath as he ran his slender fingers through his hair. “Concerned. This whole thing can jeopardize us, Megs. And I don’t know about you, but even in servitude here, things are a fuck load better than back in Hell. Not to mention that we have free range pussy on demand!"

Omega scoffed, rolling his eyes. Of course Alpha was concerned about himself and how wet his dick was and not much else.

"If you’re done, I’m gonna go ahead and go now. Feel free to go fuck the first thing that moves in front of you." Omega unfolded his arms and reached for the door knob.

Behind his back Alpha made a 'jerk off' hand motion that the taller ghoul didn’t see.

With keys in hand, Water covering his absence as making a run to the store for a few last minute things for a specific ritual he needed, Omega was on his way to the garage and in turn, Lena.

-=*=-

I paced back and forth from the kitchen and living room with such dedication I was certain there would be footprints embedded in the varnished wood. My makeup was done, I had changed clothes no less than three times, deciding I liked the other style of dress better, and I was just waiting on word from the tall, handsome stranger from last night. 

The clock on stove read 9:51. I had been obsessively checking it for the past 40 minutes and I don’t think time had ever moved slower in my entire life. I looked over to the empty coffee pot sitting in the maker contemplating if I should brew another pot or just wait. Was there a limit on how much coffee a person should drink within a certain time frame? I mean, that much caffeine can’t possibly be good for you…

_He did say to be ready by 10 right? Shit. Maybe it was supposed to be 11 instead_... My mind wouldn’t slow down for anything. I smoothed over my dress again debating if I should just go and change back into the third one from earlier. 

*Bript-bript*

It was comical how quickly I pounced on my phone. Comical, and maybe a little sad if I were honest with myself.

09:53 Omega  
Im out front of your building. Ready?

09:53 me  
Almost, be down in a sec

I flung on my heels and double checked my reflection before grabbing my keys, tossing them in my pocketbook and walking out the door. The elevator took twice as long as normal it seemed, but finally I stepped out into the lobby of my apartment building. The little old woman whom I recognized as one of my neighbors waved as she shuffled along.

"You’re going to catch a cold dear! Where’s your sweater? Don’t you have a jacket?" She asked in a weathered voice. Probably too many years smoking has left its mark on her.

"Ah, thank you for your concern Mrs.... " ah shit. What the fuck was her name... "Carpenter! Thank you Mrs. Carpenter!" I said brightly, hoping my flub wasn’t too noticeable. I was more of a face person than a name person.

She waved her hand at me and grumbled something under her breath as I passed by her. I didn’t care to ask her what she had said because a pitch black sleek looking sedan waited outside. More importantly, the beautiful man from the other night was waiting patiently beside the passenger side door for me. My mouth already watered and I was half tempted to just to ask him if he wanted to come back upstairs and skip the plans he had made, but that might make me appear a little too desperate.

I stepped outside and into the brisk weather. It would appear that Mrs. Carpenter may have been correct after all; it was a lot chillier than I had considered. Even after spending months living here, I was still ill prepared for the different climate. 

I smiled warmly as I approached the beautifully handsome blond man. He bent forward and pressed his lips against my cheek softly.

"You look gorgeous, Lena." He smiled broadly. I couldn’t see his eyes from behind his sunglasses, but I imagined they were crinkled at the edges from that grin of his.

"Thank you. I wasn't really sure if I was dressed appropriately or if I was overdoing it," I gestured over my long sleeved black dress and heels. 

Omega shook his head, stepping back as he opened the passenger door for me. "No, no, you’re stunning." 

I climbed inside and was greeted by the most luxurious car interior I had ever had the privilege of sitting inside of my life. The butter soft leather upholstery, polished wooden inlays, and sparkling chrome and black console led me to believe I was very much underdressed for the occasion. I looked out of place against such finery, I just knew it.

Omega crossed over and got inside the cabin, settling himself. I buckled my seatbelt and held my purse in my lap for dear life. I was very over my head.

"If you’re up for it, I was thinking we could start with a cup of coffee?" Omega suggested in a soft quiet voice nonchalantly as he adjusted the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah sure. Th-that sounds nice," I turned to face him. I tried to relax once I saw how tense my face looked in the reflection of his sunglasses.

"We can do something different if you like. Have you had breakfast yet?" He read straight through me.

"No, you said not to, and I thought you said you would cook for us? But I mean its fine, I’m ok with, you know, whatever." I said trying my best not to sound as nervous as my gut felt. I was perfectly fine a few seconds ago, what the hell does the inside of a fancy ass car have to do with anything? Had I been in my right mind, I would have at this point, questioned how a man who claimed to work as a musician in a Satanic church had such a sweet ride… but alas, my anxiety overrode everything else.

"Lena?" Omega turned his gaze to look straight ahead out the windshield. He kept his hands on the wheel even though he hadn’t even started the car yet. "You sound really... hesitant." He said, carefully choosing his words. What I didn’t know was that he could feel exactly how nervous and uneasy I was and that it felt very uncomfortable for him too. Perks of the ether.

"If you would like to take a rain check, I'll understand." Omega tilted his face to me. His sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose and I saw clearly those intense blue eyes staring directly into me. 

"I’m so sorry Omega. It’s just I’m, well, I’m really nervous." I giggled a little tensely. "I wasn’t expecting... well, this," I waved my hands around me to make my point. "I mean, I’m not even sure what kind of car this is, but I know it costs more than what I’m probably even worth and-"

"Please don’t say things like that, Lena." Omega swiftly placed his large warm hand on my thigh. It put me as ease more than I had would have liked to admit. That was another quirk I would grow to enjoy. "Please don’t talk to yourself like that. You’re worth so much more than a hunk of metal and gears."

I wasn’t sure what to say. My teeth clicked together quietly when I remembered to close my mouth. 

"On top of whatever you’re thinking, this car is a loaner from Papa anyway. We unfortunately can’t both fit- well I mean we could both ride on my motorcycle, but not with this cold ass weather," he chuckled. It was a nice warm genuine sound. It put me at ease and I felt myself relax.

"Ok." I took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then exhaled slowly. "So um, coffee?" I sounded more hopeful and confident. Omega smiled a crooked little grin. He squeezed my knee just enough to send shivers up my spine and back down my belly before letting go and turning the ignition. 

"Great," he said cheerfully. "There’s a really nice little coffee shop close to here. You probably have seen it half a dozen times by now. It’s fairly popular with the siblings."

"As long as they serve food. I’m pretty hungry actually." If I had to admit it, I was famished. I had been so busy and my nerves wouldn’t allow me to eat more than maybe a bite or two of whatever I found that was quick and easy in the pantry. "Wait, the what? Siblings?" 

Omega chuckled. "The Brothers and Sisters of Sin. I just refer to them as siblings. No one has ever bothered to correct me so that’s what I call them."

"Oh! Oh right, yes, of course. I forgot," I waved my hand at him vaguely. "I forgot you're a priest."

"Ah, not a priest," Omega corrected me, making a turn onto a side street I never noticed. "Just a musician who works in a church."

It dawned on me then just what exactly I was doing. I had gotten into the car with a complete stranger. Well, I had his dick in my mouth so maybe he was more of just a very good acquaintance. But he was taking me to somewhere I had no idea where I was at and no one knew where I was going or who I was with. My mind immediately began turning the anxiety gears into full tilt.

"Um, hey Omega?"

"Yes?" 

"How do I know you aren’t going to just take me off and murder me or something? Or like sacrifice me on some alter and paint virgins with my blood or, or..." I let my voice trail off because he started snickering.

"Is that what you think Satanists do, Lena?" He turned to glance at me before setting his eyes back on the road.

"I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking." I could tell he wasn’t offended, but I didn’t know any better having never met any devil worshippers before.

He chuckled, reached down and squeezed my thigh reassuringly.

"No, we don’t do sacrifices. Those are only reserved for the high unholy days."

I involuntarily tensed up, squeaking in worry and surprise. Omega no doubtedly felt it with his hand still being on my upper leg. He laughed a little before clearing his throat and apologizing.

"I’m sorry. Couldn’t help myself. But no, we don’t do sacrifices over an open fire pit or murder babies or virgins or anything like that. Besides, do I look like I could do something like that?" 

I stared silently at him with wide eyes. Omega quietly removed his hand and shifted rather uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Ok sorry. Another bad joke. It happens when I’m nervous." He seemed to retreat into himself slightly. I hadn’t meant to offend him, truly. But I felt as if I was making all those kind of mistakes that those people on the unsolved murder shows would make. But what he said sparked another question from me before I could stop myself.

"Nervous?” And here I was thinking it was just me and that this perfect specimen before me couldn’t feel such things. “Why are you nervous?" I shifted in my seat to face him better, curious.

"Because you are beautiful and I don’t want to fuck this up." He said without missing a beat or seeming to think about his answer at all. I felt that he was genuine when he said it.

"I suppose as long as I don’t end up naked in the woods for some bugs to feast on my bloody corpse, I would say it would be successful."

"You're rather macabre aren’t you? It’s not even noon yet." Omega shot me a look. I couldn’t decipher it with his sunglasses blocking his eyes, but he sounded playful.

I grinned in spite of my still present anxiety. "You don’t know the half of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by and catching up with this story and this chapter. Shit sort of hit the fan for us, and I kind of tanked for a while there, but here we are, riding the upswing as far as it'll take me.  
Thanks for hanging in there with me. More will come soon, I promise.


	12. Way Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at that little coffee shop. Finger foods are on today's menu, boys.

As it turns out, I had gone by the little coffee spot at least half a dozen times before and just never noticed. It was sort of tucked in between two larger businesses and if you didn’t know what you were looking for your eyes would skim right past it. 

"This is it," he said, pointing it out as he drove around for a parking space, "the Way Cup Coffee House."

I thought I misheard him. "The what?"

"Way Cup coffee house. They have more than coffee so you can get some food too."

"Way Cup?" I couldn’t stop myself from bursting out laughing. Omega looked at me; I could tell his brows were furrowed because of the lines on his forehead. "What? You don’t get it? Way Cup? Wake up?"

"Ohhhh!" He slapped the steering wheel. "That makes a lot more sense now. Their little slogan thing on their to-go cups and menus is 'Way Cup to start your morning!’ I always thought it was just saying 'Drink our coffee to begin your day'." Omega snickered to himself. "Can’t believe I never figured that one out." He mused quietly to himself.

We found a spot after circling for what felt like twenty minutes. He switched off the ignition, unbuckled and did a light jog around to my side of the car, where he opened my door and helped me out. He slipped his fingers between mine and we walked hand in hand inside the smallish cafe. As we approached, he thankfully removed his sunglasses so I could finally see his full face. 

The interior was a clash between an artist’s hot spot and industrial chic. It looked modern but felt homely, very not unlike a favorite piece of IKEA furniture. There was a sign up to seat yourself and Omega steered us in the direction of two tall stools and a round black and white wood and metal table. There were two menus on a ring above a metal square napkin holder: one for drinks and one for food. Currently it was the breakfast and brunch menu.

Their fare wasn’t exactly what I was accustomed to just yet so I required Omegas help with ordering. I settled for the Brunch de Luxe, consisting of a club sandwich with chicken, bacon, avocado, and a chipotle dip with roasted split potatoes, a pancake with syrup, fresh berries, juice and a cup of coffee. Omega agreed to take my avocado since I wasn’t the biggest fan of them outside of guacamole. He ordered a large stack of pancakes with fresh fruits, juice and a cup of coffee as well.

"You have quite the appetite don’t you?" He asked once the cute petite blonde lady had taken our order and walked away from the table.

"I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning really." I looked at the wood grain in the table before cutting my eyes up at him. "Whets your excuse then?"

He looked like I had caught him off guard and he wasn’t expecting me to ask him such. I felt it served him well for asking me what he did. What business of it was his to question my food choices? What, am I to minimize my hunger for a man? Hardly.

"I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything rude by it. My apologies Lena. I... it’s just... hah." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I haven’t um... this is a bit new for me. I don’t really get out much. Away from the church I mean. I get out, we go places I mean, but the church..." his voice petered off and he looked away from the table as the group of women laughed loudly a few tables away from us. 

"I’m sorry. I guess I’m still a little on edge about, well everything I guess. I’ve never been to a Satanic church or on a date with a priest."

"Hah, not a priest." He clucked his tongue at me and held his finger up. "I’m a musician."

"Right… about that. What exactly does a Satanic church need with musicians? You lead a choir, praise band or what?"

Over two cups of steaming coffee a piece, he explained that he was a member of the ministry band and they travel around trying to amass new members through the word of Satan.

"Oh, also, the female orgasm." He tacked on without a second thought. 

I nearly spit out my mouthful of coffee. He was very lucky I managed to swallow and not cover him in the hot liquid. I however wasn’t lucky and choked a bit.

"What?!" I managed to sputter out finally after gaining my breath back.

"We spread the message of self, Satan, and the female orgasm." He tilted his head looking at me as if I was the one who said something he didn’t quite understand.

"Wait, wait, wait. So your band goes out and just sings about Satan, Hell, sacrifices and boning?"

Omega nodded, smiling at me. Those blue eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"I would love to show you again exactly what we sing about, love." 

I felt myself clench around the memory of his dick and my heart flutter in my chest. I know I blushed too because I felt the tinge of heat flaring across my face.

Our moment was cut short by the petite blonde lady coming back with our food. It smelled amazing and my stomach grumbled as she set my plate down in front of me. I wanted to dig in immediately but I was still a bit flustered at that man's sexy insinuations to even think of trying to eat at that moment. I stopped the lady before she left and asked her for a glass of ice water in the hopes that it would help cool me off. 

Omega knew exactly what he was doing however as he scooted his seat closer to mine. He set his hand on my thigh, just at the hem of my black dress. He turned his torso to face me and in doing so, hiked my skirt up just a bit. His bare skin felt like fire against my thigh. I tensed up slightly. 

"What’s the matter, Lena? Is everything alright? You look a little flushed?" He inched my skirt up higher. His hand was crawling forwards to the inside of my thigh. Involuntarily I began to spread my legs apart for him. "Hmm, such a good girl for me," he murmured under his breath. 

My eyes darted around nervously at the people around us. 

"O-Omega, what about th-the people-"

"Don’t worry about them beautiful. Look at me." He instructed. I turned slowly, meeting his intense gaze. For a split second his eyes seemed to gleam with a purplish hue. I couldn’t be sure because my eyelids were suddenly just so darn heavy. He slid his hand up under the skirt of my dress, lightly tracing my labia through my panties. 

I knew I was wet, I could tell that the fabric covering me was slightly damp. He curled a single finger around the blue silky feeling cotton and rubbed my pussy underneath the table in the middle of the cafe. 

My breath caught in my throat and I tried to press my knees together, but Omega wasn’t having it. He reached up with his unoccupied hand and brushed my hair behind my ear. 

"Your food is going to get cold unless you start eating, beautiful." He cooed in a raspy voice.

"C-can we take it to go?" I whimpered. 

Omega smirked wickedly. "No. You said you were quite hungry remember?" He swirled his finger between my labia, teasing my clit. I bit the inside of my lip as my breath quickened.

He danced around my opening before dipping his finger inside of me tantalizing me. His thick finger felt warm and welcome inside, but it was nowhere near what I wanted. Slowly he curved his finger a few times, pressing into that spongy spot that made my leg twitch, before extracting his hand entirely from beneath my dress. 

My lips were parted and I was breathing heavily watching him pull his hand up to his mouth. My juices were glistening in the morning sun on his finger. He stuck his tongue out and lewdly licked the long digit clean. 

"I just needed a bit of extra cream for my coffee," he grinned devilishly.

It was mesmerizing to watch him, but as soon as he withdrew his finger from his mouth, it was as if a trance had lifted from me and I was pulled out of a vacuum. 

The cafe was suddenly full of sounds again, people were laughing and talking and the sounds of silverware cut through the fog. Amazingly the atmosphere surrounding us fell back into place as if it were a movie on pause. 

Even the server came back with my glass of ice water, her high ponytail bouncing and swishing with each step as she approached.

"Sorry about that, I got tangled up in the kitchen with another order. Please enjoy your meals and let me know if there’s anything else I can get for you!" She said cheerfully then bounced back and forth between a few more tables. 

Omega had scooted his stool back where it began and began devouring his pancakes. When he caught my eye, he winked at me.

I swallowed hard and gulped down several mouthfuls of water, averting my gaze. The cool refreshment did not help the heat rising within me. I failed to see how I was supposed to even think about my food now that I was so flustered. At least until my stomach grumbled at me again and the hunger pangs set in again. 

The sandwich did look delicious. And they even arranged the avocado slices in a little flower shape. I really wanted to take a picture of my plate but felt I might be judged by the man opposite me so I sadly refrained and left my phone where it lie in my black clutch. 

Omega was in the middle of his pancakes before I had even taken my first bite, but when I did, something in my brain finally clicked and fully registered my hunger. I ordered very well and everything was absolutely amazing.

Over the course of our meal he gave me a rundown of everything that was to be expected at the services I was to attend. He explained that while I was technically his guest, I would not be permitted to sit with him, though he was very vague about the reasoning. He did seem genuinely sad about that fact however. I didn’t feel a great need to press him too hard for more, so I let it go.

I caught him eyeing my avocado shortly after he finished his pancakes. He looked like he desperately wanted to pick it off my plate so I slid it over and pointed at the green thick slices then to him and raised an eyebrow. I had my mouth full of fruit at the moment and it would be inconsiderate to talk with my mouth full. Omega perked up immediately and repeated my hand motions back to me. I giggled minutely and nodded at him, tapping the edge of the plate where they were. 

He picked up all six slices and shoved them all in his mouth in one go, closing his eyes in what I could only assume was deep appreciation for the (what I considered) gross cold and damp smushy things. I pulled my plate back with my fork and continued chowing down on what remained of my meal. By the time I was finished I was full and content. Truly if we had not already made plans I would have invited the beautifully tall man back to my place for snuggles and then sex. 

According to the clock on the wall and his wrist watch, it was getting to be time to leave. The blonde server brought the tab and left before I could ask her to split it. Omega picked it up, scanned it, and then set it back down, leaning forward to fetch his wallet.

"Don’t worry min älskling, I have it." He flashed that beautiful half grin of his and I blushed, nodding. "Although if you’re that worried about it, you can always repay me in some form or fashion." Oh, there it was. That rumble of a purr for a voice insinuating such delightfully devilish things. My thighs squeezed together involuntarily. I am sure my blush deepened because I suddenly felt much warmer than before. And much more riled up and ready to jump this man’s bones at the next available chance.

He stood up, stretched and took the check up to the counter to pay. I collected myself to the best of my ability and reached for my compact to check my lipstick. The thing promised 24 hour coverage and no fading or moving or bleed or whatever so I had just stuffed my face with sticky syrup coated pancake and a whole half of a sandwich so I was compelled to see the results. To my surprise, it had stayed in place for the most part for what I could tell. Though, it did rub off on the coffee mug and water glass, so I docked it points for lying about staying put through any and everything.

Omega walked back to me and offered his hand. "Ready to go, beautiful? The church isn’t too far away but it wouldn’t look very good if I was late." 

"Yeah, I’m ready." I took his offered hand in mine and he lead me through the few tables and out the glass door waving to the blonde server as she thanked us for stopping in.

He laced his fingers through mine and gave my hand a squeeze, tugging back ever so gently. I turned to look at him just as we passed the side of the building. Omega drew me in for a searing kiss. He cupped my cheek with the hand not currently holding onto mine. My own free hand immediately went up to his broad and sturdy chest. He deepened the kiss, walking me backwards until my back hit brick. My slight 'mmf' was muffled in his mouth. 

His tongue was sweet from the syrup still and his breath was coffee and pancake. Overall delightful, if not too sweet. If at all possible, that was currently what I only dreamed of having for breakfast; right next to his cock buried deep inside me. 

At that moment, his body responded to my internal thoughts and desires as he pressed his hardening length against my lower belly. I broke the kiss in order to breathe, but he pulled me back as soon as I had taken a single gulp of air. The fire inside me reignited with fury and I was bound and determined to get what I wanted some way or other.

"Omega," I panted as I broke away once more.

"Hm?" He continued to peck my lips before nipping at the bottom one. I moaned softly.

"You sure we can’t be just a little late?" I sighed airily.

"Oh fuck yes." He groaned lowly, grinding against me. "I know just the place min älsking." 

Omega spun on his heel, snatched me forward and found the car keys within seconds. In the blink of an eye he unlocked it, whisked me inside and after kissing me one final time he dashed inside the driver’s seat. 

"Nobody will mind us being a little late, will they?" I asked once again in a slinky sexy voice. My hand wandered over his thigh to his hard cock. Omega made a sort of muffled grunting noise, tilting his head back against the headrest. 

I had had no intention of doing anything until we reached a safe and much less public place, but that thought got pushed aside as the unholy lust scorched through my veins. I needed this man’s dick in any way I could possibly get it. I inched my fingers up and, Omega realizing what I was trying to do, shifted in the seat. He brushed my hand aside, unzipping his fly and unceremoniously taking his stiff cock out. My mouth instantly watered.

I wrapped my fingers around him and gave him a few easy strokes, my eyes darting back and forth between his face, his cock, and our surroundings. I didn’t see anyone near the vicinity paying any attention to us so I stroked him with a little more vigor and finesse.

"Lena please," he whimpered, looking over at me, pleading with those deep blue eyes. "I can’t- oh shit- I can’t drive like this... I can’t fuh~uck, fucking think straight." 

I grinned like a punch-drunk fool, continuing my pace. "Do you want me to stop then?" I asked innocently.

"No, fuck no I don’t." He clenched his jaw, swallowing hard. "But I want more than a hand job from you and I don’t want to blow my load on my fucking uniform like an adolescent kit. Can you hold on a bit for me, gorgeous?" I could tell he was trying very hard at maintaining his composure; even if his dick was twitching madly in my firm grasp. 

"Fine. But I get to keep a hold on you." I failed to mention that I wanted to hold onto him with my lips instead, but he was right. I did not want him finishing before I got the chance to hop on for a ride. I slowed my steady strokes to barely there light touches just to keep him hard for my own delight; not that he required much help with that.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself enough to drive before starting the car up. 

"Please buckle up; I intend to break a few traffic laws."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit two days and two new chapters, what a way to break a dry spell, yeah?  
Thanks for your continued support and kind words, and I hope you'll stick around to see how things unfold.  
I love you <3


	13. Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are traffic laws to a ghoul waiting to devour his prey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are any errors. This was more rushed than I care to admit.

Indeed he did rack up a handful of traffic violations as he drove like a professional stunt driver through the streets. I was surprised that no one seemed to even notice as he wound through traffic like a bat out of hell. 

Soon we found ourselves speeding along a deserted looking stretch of blacktop. I was very glad and eager for him to pull over and stop otherwise he may have to give this loaner car of his back with a wet spot stain from yours truly. 

Of course, I had continued to tease him for the entire drive which was probably more reckless than I had intended to be, but I just couldn’t help myself. His cock was warm and soft to the touch with that velvety skin and it just felt so nice to run my fingers all over it in any way I could imagine. 

Much to my surprise we approached a gatehouse that as soon as we came into view the gates immediately began to open. We zoomed past, perhaps quickly enough not to be noticed by whoever was manning the post, but it still gave me a pang of anxiety. As I turned to look away from my tormented captive, a large compound appeared behind a vast wall of trees. This massive structure was absolutely gorgeous on one hand, but positively intimidating. Omega must have noticed my hand faltering because he spoke up then. 

"You alright?" He smirked. My mouth was open so I quickly clinked my teeth back together, nodding. He thrust his hips upward into my slackened fist as a nudge for me to continue the soft strokes I had been giving him, but I was in such awe of the looming structure I could only tighten my fingers around his thick and veiny cock. He whimpered slightly but accepted that this would be all he would get until the initial shock wore off and the lusty desire set back in.

Omega continued to drive, albeit a much more considerate pace now that there were twists and turns around trees, until we approached a large parking garage. He smoothly slipped inside and wound around and around the multi-layered building until he reached just below the surface level, where he swerved into multiple parking spots and slammed the car in park. 

Ignition flicked off, seatbelt nearly ripped in two, Omega was on me instantly with a feverish passion. Our mouths collided and I was immediately thrown back into my youth with memories of making out heatedly in the park at night. Those were quickly replaced with a much greater need and fiery desire growing within me. 

There was no room to move between myself, Omega's body and the dashboard. I was squished into the leather and panting for breath between kisses.

"Omega," I panted. "Out of all the places-mmf!" He snaked his tongue up my neck and licked my earlobe. "You chose this over that spacious -ohh fuck yes- backseat back there?" He had pushed his hand past the neckline of my dress and inside my bra, cupping and squeezing my breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. He paused for a brief moment, looking at me like he was unsure of what I said. He blinked a few times, his eyes darting from mine to the backseat, then back to mine. All the while his hand still unmoving on my breast.

"That’s not a bad idea." He extracted his hand, pushed himself off me and quickly made for the door handle, swinging it wide open with gusto. "Come min älskling!" He called for me. If I hadn’t been as horny as I was, I would have admonished him for talking to me like a dog. But, I might let him make it up to me in the form of an orgasm or three. I slipped off my high heel pumps, turned to maneuver between the driver and passenger seats, realized my hips were absolutely never going to let me do that, so I slid my shoes on again so I wouldn’t get my feet dirty from the concrete. 

Omega was beside me, opening my door for me. He extended his hand, which i accepted. I swiveled from the leather seat to my feet. Without hesitation, his lips were crashing into mine again, but somehow more so than before. I slammed my hand onto the side of the car searching for the handle for the back seat. Omega bit my lip a little too hard, causing me to cry out. He pulled back, a look of apology across his face but before he could say anything i had lurched forward and bit his just as hard.

His eyes widened as he pulled away, staring at me in surprise. He growled and a sinister grin spread across his lips. In a blur of motion he wrenched the back passenger seat open and I was flung flat on my back against the warm leather. Omega was immediately between my thighs hiking my dress up and yanking my panties to the side. His hot wet tongue wasted no time lapping against my folds with reckless abandon. 

My eyes rolled back into my skull as my fingers threaded themselves through his blond hair anywhere they could find to hold onto. I cried out, not caring that i was in an open public parking garage. Deep moans gurgled up from the back of my throat as I grinded against his face. 

"Please... please..." disembodied words wafted through the air and it took a few seconds for me to realize I was their source. Omega let go of the handful of my dress and tilting his head to the side for a brief second, shoved two fingers in his mouth and then plunged them as deeply as he could within me. He set back to work licking and sucking on my clit and inner labia. His fingers curved as he searched for my sweet spot. He worked them quickly in and out, the lewd and sloppy slick sounds reached my ears. I let go of his head to gather my dress and pull it up further to keep from getting tell tale stains on the black fabric. 

I continued to babble nonsensically a litany of 'yes', 'please', 'don’t stop', 'right there', and 'fuck!' in any and every combination. I was unconcerned with making any sort of sense as my orgasm built steadily in my lower belly. Omega kept pace as I slicked up the poor guy's face. I unknowingly tried my best to suffocate him with my pussy, but he kept me right where he wanted me. I was getting so very close, his grunts and moans spurring me on as much as mine were doing the same for him. 

My orgasm was teetering, threatening to break its crest. Omega finally hit the right spot and it was exactly what my body needed to fall completely from the edge. My walls fluttered then clamped down on his fingers inside me. I threw my head back in a loud guttural moan. 

I completely missed Omega withdrawing his fingers and taking himself in his hand, pumping his cock a few times before plunging inside my tight convulsing pussy. I seized up, spasming all over as overstimulation wracked my body. My cry turned into a silent scream and I lost all remaining thoughts. I reached about, floundering everywhere until my hands found purchase; one above my head and one on Omegas bicep. He loomed above me, but my eyes were completely unseeing and unfocused, lost in carnal lust.

Omega braced himself on his hands as he settled between my thighs, giving me time to not only adjust to his weighty length, but also to ride out the high of my orgasm. Slowly I fell back to my body. Omega watched me intently, his clothed chest heaving. 

When I finally regained my voice, I tried to speak. What came out was broken and static-y. I licked my lips to try again. Nothing but a hoard whisper escaped. I squeezed Omega's arm, pulling him down to me so he could hear me clearly. 

"Please move," I breathed against his lips. "Fuck me." Our lips were but a hairs breadth from each other. He closed the distance and with one swift thrust he began plowing into me at a bruising pace. 

Omega swallowed my strangled cries of pleasure. They mixed with his groans and deep growls in the space between our tongues. He finally let me up for breath, mouthing along my jaw and neck. No doubt he smeared my makeup across my skin. He nipped at first before full on biting my neck, then suckling a small bruise onto the spot. I gasped his name as my flingers dug into his jacket at the back. 

Omega snapped his hips, pistoning in and out of my sopping wet hole with great force and a greater need. The concrete walls around us echoed with the sounds of our shared desires. He mumbled nigh incoherent praises against my hot flesh. They sank into my bones, snaking their way down into my core as the wave of a new orgasm threatened to topple me. 

"You’re-so-goddamn-tight," Omega strained through gritted teeth, punctuating his statement with a particularly hard thrust. I wrapped both arms around him as best I could to hold on. He was pushing me further back onto the leather upholstery the longer we fucked in the backseat. My skin would normally stick to the material, but my dress made it a bit easier to slide along. He propped himself onto one elbow, keeping the other arm extended for support. 

"Yes, fuck yes! Right there!" I screamed as he hit it in just the right spot. My head tilted back, he panted against my neck. Omega groaned as he repeated the motions. My walls squeezed a few times in quick succession then clamped down as my second orgasm ripped through me. Omega stopped moving then, just allowing himself to feel me spasming around his thick cock. Not to mention I was clenching his dick so hard he could scarcely move even if he wanted.

Hie eyes closed slowly, rolling back into his skull. His breath caught in his throat as he choked back a sob of pleasure, slowly exhaling through barely parted lips. He pressed kisses against my neck and jaw, continuing to murmur filthy words of encouraging praise. 

My mind was soaring on an extended pleasant cloud of pure ecstasy. And then he began to move and for a split second I understood the machinations of mankind and it was all linked to this beautiful man and his glorious cock.

He caught my lips in a mid moan, cutting off all sound from me. His kiss was desperate and needy; a signal he was not quite done with me just yet. Omega pulled back slipping almost entirely out of me before slowly rocking his hips forward, burying himself deeply inside me once again. Quickly he built back up his steady pace. He continued to kiss me. Swirling his tongue with mine in tandem with his deep and strong thrusts. 

I cried out, my voice singing as he plucked all the proper strings of my body. He eagerly swallowed them all down as he continued to drive into me over and over, taking all O could give in my heightened state of arousal. My fingers curled and twisted their way through his jacket, his hair, anything to try to hold me down to earth as I threatened to shatter into a myriad of pieces once again. He began to falter in his rhythm, a tell tale sign he was nearing his end. 

Omegas thrusts became erratic, frantic. He pulled away from my mouth, ending the kiss with a slight trail of saliva dripping down my bottom lip and onto my chin. He gazed heavily in what I felt like my very essence at the center of my soul. I have never been looked at with such awe and reverence before and I instantly became drunk with the power it made me feel. 

Omega desperately clung to my body like a drowning victim to a vital breath of air. His eyes pleaded with me for release in a silent begging as his brows knit together. I nodded in reply to his mute question. I was heavily thankful for back-up methods of birth control at this moment. He unexpectedly yanked the neck of my dress aside and peppered harsh kisses all along my collarbone and upper breast. 

I cried out as he bit down hard on the tender flesh, a little surprised at the force he put behind it. Snarling, he pulled out suddenly and taking his throbbing cock in his palm he stroked himself to completion partway on my mons pubis and part on my lower belly. It spattered sloppily but I didn’t care, nor have the constitution to think about the mess it would make as it slid slowly in the creases of my skin. I grit my teeth and hissed as the pleasure melted and a sharp stinging pain took its place where Omega had marked my skin. He nearly was collapsing on top of me, panting heavily and still appearing to be riding his endorphin high. 

I on the other hand, was not as lucky. Though the sex was amazing considering it was backseat car sex, it was still sex in a small and cramped area for my legs. They were uncomfortably contorted and somehow had managed to get one hooked around the front passenger seat's headrest. His cum, cooling in temperature made a slimy trail through the valleys on my belly as I attempted to move my leg into a more acceptable position. 

"Wait," Omega huffed, kissing my sternum before pushing himself up and off me. "Let me just, hang on, I'll clean you up. Stay still a sec, gorgeous." He pulled a black handkerchief from a pocket somewhere and began dabbing away at his mess. "You're goddamn incredible, you know that? Absolutely amazing... fuck," his words grew softer as he continued his praise. 

Once he finished, he folded up the square of fabric and tucked it away from wherever it had sprouted from. He gently ran his hands along my thighs before bending and righting my leg that was up over the front seat. I was still trying to catch my breath from everything and he was taking care to be easy on my joints. He kissed my knee when it was drawn close to his lips. 

"You were amazing min älskling. I only wish we truly had the time to do things proper, you know?" He said softly. His voice was warm and full of adoration. I wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about it. I was certainly pleased by our romp, but it unfortunately did nothing when the swell of anxiety slowly reared its head. I was about to join in on my first Satanic sermon after all. 

We both righted ourselves and put things back where they belonged. I fixed my hair and did a few makeup touch ups to make myself look a tad more presentable than I felt. Omega popped the trunk and fetched what appeared to be a black jacket which he tossed over his arm and a strange pointy metal helmet looking thing. I did my best not to stare as I checked my reflection in my compact, but how was I not supposed to? Who just pulls out a weird metal helmet for church? 

I watched through the mirror as he donned the metal looking thing, adjusting it so before slipping into the jacket. From my view it almost resembled an uncollared priest's robe but it had some sort of symbols embroidered on the breast. He leaned against the bumper and did something. I couldnt quite make out what he was doing at the angle I was at so i maneuvered to where I could try to catch a better glimpse. It almost looked like he was bent over checking his shoes or something. I still couldnt tell. 

He finished whatever it was he was doing and closed the trunk, casually walking back around as if this were all very normal for someone to do. Though, I suppose for him this could be all normal for all i knew. The helmet was more of a grotesque full face mask. It had no mouth, just a plain and solid silvery grey blank space where a mouth should have been. There wasnt even any lips moulded and a tiny slit for speech or anything, just... blank. The chin came down far longer and to a pointed edge instead of rounded. My eyes couldnt quite settle on anywhere too long because there was another aspect jumping out to be noticed. On the forehead above the black holes where I only hoped Omega's gentle blue ones were hidden were two horns that curved ever so slightly to a dull tips, sharp angular streaks of hair that wanted to appear smoothed back and sculpted dipped and curved delicately around where I presumed ears should be then jutted back out at an odd, peculiar angle.

I could feel the colour draining from my face as the bottom of my stomach dropped. It must have shown because immediately Omega knelt down before me and put his hands up in a non-threatening manner.

"Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m sorry, I didn’t think to mention it sooner, we," he cleared his throat, "we had more urgent and pressing matters, wouldn’t you agree?" If he was trying to make light of the fact that the man I had just fucked had put on some demon mask to get ready for Satan church and expected me to just be ok with it, I failed to find the humor. 

At least at this proximity I could see his eyes clearly. They were wide and somewhat fearful. I couldn’t say I blame him. I’m sure mine were a perfect matching set. This truly was too much. 

"I have to wear this in the church. It is difficult to explain, and I wish I could, but I can’t. I can tell you at least it’s part of the, ah, the... fuck, um," he stumbled, searching for words. "Look, just don’t freak out." 

"And why would I do that? I don’t think I’ll freak out, I mean what gives you that idea; I don’t think I’m freaking out at all?" I involuntarily word vomited, clearly lying and trying my damnedest not to scream. 

"I mean, ok, yeah." He hung his head in defeat, his hands falling onto my knees. I tensed up involuntarily. I couldn’t help it, I was pretty much recoiling at the fact my date was playing demonic dress-up. Although, to his credit, he did move his hands when he saw I was visibly uncomfortable. "Ok this is bad."

"You think?" I had lost my ability to filter. 

"Look, let me start over." Omega reached up and pulled the mask helmet thing off revealing a black ski looking mask. He peeled that off too. "Think of it like this ok? So remember how I said I wasn’t a priest?" 

I nodded, swallowing hard. 

"And I’m a musician? Remember?"

I nodded again.

"Ok well I fucked up and didn’t mention this is just part of the uniform." He jerked his head to the metal face he was holding.

I followed his gaze but something else caught my attention. "Are those spats?" I pointed with my lip gloss wand as I never put it away as I had been pretending to primp and preen in my compact. I regret the ruse now as I regret following along on this absurd date. If it could even be called that. 

He laughed a little nervously. "Yeah, the spats are a new thing our um, our... ah, Papa is trying out with us. He thinks it makes us look classy." He was already looking at me when my eyes roamed back up his black clad form. He honestly looked like a sad puppy. A very big sad puppy that was very good with his tongue. I shook my head to dispel the thought.

"Maybe we should have just let the tension build while I actually prepared you for this." He rose to his feet, laying the metal mask on top of the car. He fished out a silver cigarette case, flipped it open and offered me one after he plucked his own. I shook my head, declining. He snapped it close, then pulled out a lighter from some unseen pocket and lit the end, taking a long drag. He furrowed his brows, squinting slightly at me before blowing the smoke out to the side. Why the fuck are all the good looking ones so goddamn weird?

"Alright. Please allow me to explain- er rather. Do you even still want to be here? I-I can just take you back hom-" 

"Just-..." I interrupted, punctuating my sudden exclamation with my lip gloss wand. I looked down, finally closing my compact and capping the lip gloss. "Explain. Please. I am... I am very kinda freaked out." I averted my gaze back to my lap and my clutch. I was also afraid if I stared too long at him I would end up being the one on my knees.

"Ok,' he said coolly. Calmly. "This is the Emeritus Church of Satan. I am what the clergy calls a 'nameless ghoul'." He glided his hand down, indicating his form. "We have to wear particular uniforms. Presently its black slacks, a mid length cassock with a fascia embroidered with an alchemical symbol." He took the sash I failed to notice in hand and held it up for me to see clearly what looked like a triangle with a squiggly plus sign that was extended. That was my best guess for it. "This particular symbol is for the aether, ether, or quintessence. My fellow ghouls have their own element; theirs are rather obvious as they are named after them: Air, Earth, and Water. Alpha is fire." 

I felt like all of the information was going in one ear and bleeding out the other. It was alot to take in all at once, but I stayed still and did my best to listen. He went on to explain the basics he should have started with, like how this particular establishment was run by what he referred to as an anti-pope whom was called 'Papa' and the current Papa is Emeritus III and how the church operates and that there were many more of these nameless ghouls within the congregation but they aren’t part of the band... 

All in all I found it utterly confusing and somewhat frightening. I was a fish out of water and across a beautifully landscaped lawn and gardens lay the worship hall. I didn’t remember the name he said, but got the picture that was where we were headed. That was if I still intended to go with him. 

I was about to politely ask to go back home and tell him that no dick, not even one as mind-blowing as his was worth... whatever all this was, when his phone rang. Apparently he knew automatically who it was because he answered the caller with "What do you want, Dickhead?" I had to stop the involuntary snicker and remember that no, we in fact, do not find the demon-ghoul-guy that charming anymore to laugh at how he answers who I presumed could only be his brother. Or shit, fellow demon I guess.

He turned his back to me and walked over to the cement and rebar barrier, putting one hand on it and leaning forward. Whatever discussion was being had did not appear to be pleasant because he was slowly raising his voice and growing impatient with whomever was on the other end of the line. He hung his head in defeat and slumped his way back over to the parked car. 

"I ... this isn’t how I wanted any of this to go and it has been a mess and, Lena I want you to know that I am so sorry." He ran his hand over his face before stringing his fingers through his hair a few times. 

I was unsure how to take this and my stomach dropped. This is it, I thought to myself. This is how I die. Being sacrificed by a crazy person in cosplay. I wanted to cry, and scream and fight or beg for my life or something; anything. Instead I sat there in the very nice, expensive sedan quietly with my eyes downcast in defeat. 

"Alpha is coming to escort you because I am needed elsewhere in the church for a little while." He stated flatly, unable to look at me. "I am so sorry." 

It took a few moments for his words to sink into my brain.

"You aren’t going to murder me and spill my blood on virgins or something?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

He chuckled dryly. "No, we only do blood rites and those are on Thursdays." 

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. I don’t know what any of this means and I really don’t even know if I want to still be here."

"I know, and for that I apologize very deeply. However, I will unfortunately have to ask you to either wait ‘til after services to take you home. Alpha... he is not a good driver." 

"I can’t just call a taxi or something?" 

"What do you need a taxi for, love?" An unidentified voice called out. We both turned our heads towards the sound. Another metal masked guy approached the car from the side of the car park. "Surely you aren’t planning on running away? We just got the fire pit really going and believe me we are absolutely famished." You could practically see the smarmy snide smile through his words.

I swallowed. Omega stepped in front of me to get between me and the newcomer. 

"Alpha, that’s not funny." Omega chastised.

"Who says I’m joking?" The man walked with his hands in his pockets and as he came closer I began to notice more about him. He seemed a bit shorter than Omega, and more lean too. But he had the velvety voice of a douchebag I could easily tell. 

"That's enough. Do you know how many times I had to reassure her we aren’t like that?" 

"Again, who says we aren’t?" The shorter man snarked. It was obvious he was trying to use some cheap scare tactics to get his rocks off, but unfortunately for him, I had been through far worse. (I suppose that’s also unfortunate for me too in the long run.) He came up close, nearly chest to chest with Omega. He tried to side step him, but Omega moved in front of him again. The shorter man scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Hey, lady," he looked around Omega at me. "Look, we aren’t going to do any weird shit. I’m just here to escort you inside because this loser is in trouble." He smirked, finally stepping to Omegas side and leaning casually against the car looking me up and down in a way that normally would earn an eyeroll. "So, this is the girl you wouldn’t shut up about?" 

"Lena you don’t-"

"Lena. That’s right... Lena," he said my name like rolling around the first sip of wine around your tongue. "It’s a pleasure to meet you," he extended a hand. "I am called Alpha, and I would love if you would do me the honor of allowing me to walk with you to our beautiful sanctuary." 

I couldn’t see his smile but I sense that if I could it would be weasel-y and I would want to wipe it right off his face. I held onto my clutch with both hands as I stood up out of the passenger seat, the two men moving to accommodate me. 

"This all seems like a lot of trouble for a simple church service. Though I suppose if I am that unwelcome here, I can just phone a taxi to come collect me." I snapped open my clutch to retrieve my phone. 

"Lena, no, it’s fine I can-"

"Beautiful lovely lady, its no trouble. We just don’t get very many visitors so I’m afraid our Papa is just a little overzealous. That’s all." Alpha interrupted Omega, who just huffed, threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. His voice was velvety and slick. That seemed to be a thing amongst the clergymen here. 

"Look, this is all really weird and I don’t know if I should just go on and go... so..." I put on a tense smile and hoped they would just let me go home. It wasn’t even noon and I was already done with today.

"Please, we really would enjoy if you stayed. Papa Nihil will be conducting our morning service and he would be absolutely thrilled to see a fresh face. Afterwards, should you still decide you feel unwelcome, I would happily take you home myself to see to it you are safe and sound." Alpha cooed in a honeyed voice. I admit, I could see the appeal. If it just wasn’t hidden behind a fucking weird ass mask...

I took a deep breath and sighed heavily, my shoulder slumping. "Ok. I did agree to Omega so, alright. But I’m not sure I want to still join you for brunch or mimosas or whatever afterwards anymore." I directed at the taller man. He gave a sad wispy smile and nodded.

"I understand. I.. I’m sorry. About all of this." Omega spoke to his feet and the concrete as he was unable to even look up at me. He really was a giant massive puppy.

"If you don’t mind, we must be going along now Miss." Alpha offered his arm, bending forward ever so slightly. I just stood there staring blankly at him. A few seconds stretched by and he didn’t seem to get the picture so I arched my eyebrow up at him. Alpha cleared his throat, settling his arms behind his back, interlacing his fingers. "Right... alright then. Follow me please." He squared his shoulders and walked heel to toe as she skirted past me. 

I gave Omega a sidelong glance. "Aren’t you coming?" 

He glanced up, a small crooked smile on his lips. His eyes warmed, but you could clearly see the apprehension behind them.“Not yet. I have to see Papa first, but I’ll join you in the sanctuary. No worries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter. If you liked it, please let me know. If you didn't I guess you can let me know that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed our accountant's tryst with the Omega ghoul.


End file.
